Chuck vrs His Own
by mssupertigz
Summary: Story takes place early S3. After Chuck and Sarah recover the gold case for Carina. Sarah has her doubts that she can do her job knowing what she knows and Chuck receives an email from his dead friend Bryce, warning them of a man named Shaw. Will Chuck and Sarah chose to explore their feelings knowing that the answers might put them in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks goes out to my many fans. Thanks for sticking around. I want to thank baldcolder, uplink2 and Wilf21 for their suggestions and answers to my questions. I greatly appreciated their input. Thanks for reading and leaving your comments. This story takes place in early S3 prior to the introduction of Shaw. Mssupertigz**

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 1

Sarah unravelled herself from her cocoon and for the second time since arriving in LA she threw a knife at her alarm clock. Crawling back under her covers, she replayed the conversation she had with Beckman after Chuck had been gassed while retrieving that gold case that Carina needed. _Facing the screen Sarah listened to Beckman. "Sarah, I need to keep Chucks emotions in check, so the Intersect will work. He listens to you but he's an unstable element."_

" _Do you think he's dangerous?"_

" _Very, but he's worth the risk. For the last two years we have protected Chuck from the world but now we have to protect the world from Chuck."_

Falling back to sleep she woke up in a cold sweat, fearing that her dreams would be her end or the fact that she always put her feelings aside more times than she could count and this time was no exception. Knowing over and over that she was so close to having it all, with Chuck. But when Chuck left with Casey this time to Camp Pendleton and not somewhere like Prague, Sarah chose to stay back, telling herself that distance was a good thing. It had been a few months since the debacle in Prague and her failed attempt to get Chuck to run away with her. She couldn't really blame him for not wanting to leave with her but the fact that he chose training over her, after all that they had gone through was harder for her to accept. _'Maybe, Chuck was tired of waiting. But what about all they had promised to each other. The timing was perfect_.' Sarah said to herself.

Sarah drove to Castle, promising herself to catch up on the work she missed and to check in with Casey. But this time, there was no communication or messages left. Not too concerned, things happen, she grabbed a coffee, and attended to her paper work. Working at a pretty good speed she was interrupted when she heard and saw the sliding doors open from the top of the stairs, only seeing Casey. She assumed that Chuck was not far behind. Dropping his gear down on the floor next to her, he sees her looking up at him.

"He should be here already?"

Sarah looked at him. "Who?"

"Chuck." Like there was someone else arriving.

"Yeah he was supposed to be here yesterday. He said that he got a text from Buy More about an install that needed his immediate attention. So, I assumed he came home early for that. Plus, he wasn't too thrilled to be at Pendleton, so I don't blame him for coming home early."

"Well Casey, he's not here."

"Strange."

"No, this is Chuck we are talking about."

But again, it was Chuck so the two of them went back to their respective jobs. But as the afternoon turned into evening, Sarah got curious or more like worried but never tell her that.

Scratching her itch or her worriedness, Sarah opened the feed to Buy More and scanned the store. No sign of Chuck. Checking his GPS on his watch, it had him at home, but they had been down that road before. Dialing his number, it rang and rang, finally going to voicemail.

Hanging up she walked over to Casey who was cleaning his guns. Looking up. "You said that he got a text from Buy More."

"Yeah."

Sarah dialed Buy More and got Morgan on the phone. "Morgan, hi. It's Sarah. Is Chuck there?"

"Chuck, no. He said that he had do something for you, and it sounded important. And that he'd be gone for a few days."

"REALLY?"

"What?" Casey whispered.

"He didn't have anything to do for you?"

Sarah couldn't blame Morgan for Chuck's choices so she added. "No, I remember. I forgot, me bad. Do you know when he called you?"

"Yeah around lunch time, yesterday."

Casey got on the phone and tracked the incoming calls to Buy More.

"Thanks Morgan."

Sarah hung up and was less than thrilled.

"Where is he then?"

Casey came back in to where Sarah was standing. "Looks like he called around 11:50 from home."

Sarah went to the apartments feed and rewound back to around 11:50 yesterday. As they watched they noticed Chuck was in his apartment but left shortly after that. Hailing a cab, he headed north. Casey put a track on the cab and watched it till it dropped Chuck off at the train station.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Taking the cab as their only lead. Casey headed to the cab company. As Sarah grabbed another cup of coffee, she replayed her conversation with Beckman, and the longer Chuck was 'out' there alone her fear could become reality. Sarah headed back to Chuck's locker to see if there was anything that would explain his sudden and lengthy unsupervised departure. Opening the door, she found not much except his mission bag which was empty and a return receipt and one of his lap tops. Grabbing the last two items, she sat down at the table. Logging onto it using his one and only password Tr0nn4ever she scrolled his inbox only to see emails from Morgan, Ellie and some forwards from his dad. Scrolling further one subject line got her attention. Clicking on the email a link popped up that lead her to a DOS command that required a password. Clicking on the password link a line came up on the screen in white font that read ' _ **T**_ _ **he terrible troll raises his sword'.**_

Not recognizing who the sender was and not having a clue about the phrase, she knew that whatever Chuck clicked on, he had to know the answer and if so what did he get himself into by clicking on the link. Typing in random quotes, it denied her and each time warnings came up that would lock her out of the link entirely. Frustrated she walked over to Buy More with the computer in hand. Morgan greeted her and noticed Chuck's lap top. "Hey, Sarah. What's with Chuck's computer?"

"I need your help."

"Sure anything, for Chuck's girl."

Smiling back, she flipped open the screen only to show the link and nothing else. "Chuck decided to surprise me with a little scavenger hunt, for our date later and I forgot the answer to this riddle."

Showing Morgan, the riddle, he looks at Sarah. "I know that one. Bryce sent that one to Chuck years ago on his birthday. **The terrible troll raises his sword.** Yeah Chuck and Bryce back in the day created their own version of the video game Zork using the TRS80 computer. And this troll…"

"Morgan!"

"Yeah sorry, what did Chuck write."

By now Sarah was losing her patience, as Morgan tossed phrases back and forth."

"You know one more wrong answer this link is locked."

"I KNOW MORGAN!"

"Ok, raises his sword with, no um, attack troll with nasty knife. He had a satchel with his weapons he would use to kill the troll. Attack troll with nasty knife."

Morgan was just about to press the link when Sarah grabbed the computer. "Thanks Morgan, I can take it from here."

"Right! Chuck. For your eyes only. Bond reference."

"Yes Morgan, I am well aware of that reference. Thanks."

Slipping into the Home Theatre room, Sarah slipped down into the tunnel back to Castle. Calling for Casey, she waited for him to return. Upon his return, Casey sat down beside her as Sarah clicked the link. Up on the screen a series of patterns emerged then a page of matrix sequence of 1's and 0's came on till the link finished scrolling.

"Well, is that it?"

"There has to be more that would be big enough to lure Chuck out of here."

Sarah replayed the link and the more she watched it the more she thought that she was seeing things. Grabbing a pen, she wrote down what she believed where numbers flashing under the 1's and 0's. Looking at the numbers, she typed them into the computer. The computer brought up what looked like coordinates. 36 53 56 40 117 1 19.20. Refiguring the numbers, the computer pin pointed the location. Casey got up. "Not again."

"But why?"

"Who sent this email?"

"There's no sender."

Sarah did an IP address search and watched as the address bounced from server to server. "Who ever sent this, they didn't want to be found."

"So, I guess we are heading back to Blackrock?"

"Maybe, but why would Chuck head to the train station? When he could have driven there?"

Casey and Sarah grabbed their gear and headed out. Chuck had almost a full day head start, so Casey did his best to make up the time. Pulling into the parking lot, they ran into the station and did a perimeter search. Finding, nothing. Sarah walked over to the ticket office and asked when the last train to Blackrock left and when would the next one be leaving?

Coming back towards Casey. "The train had a late departure, and the next one won't be till tomorrow. Casey looked at his watch. "We can get there, but we won't beat the train?"

"Well let's go."

Chuck looked at his phone and the instructions left by the sender. Stepping off the train, he grabbed his bag and a cab. The driver was surprised to hear where he wanted to go. But it was a fare. Chuck paid and stepped out. Seeing that Sarah had called he, chose not to answer it but suffer the consequences later. It had been over 8 months since he last stepped foot on the grounds; trying to rescue his father. Walking around, there wasn't much left that indicated that it was a drive-in theatre or the fact that it was a secret Fulcrum base for that matter. The area looked like it had been swallowed up with caution tape blowing in the wind. Walking around he looked at his phone and sat down, only seeing Sarah's and Casey's number.

"Ok Bryce, you got me here. And unless the dead can talk, what am I doing here?"

Sarah tried to find out when the email was sent while Casey drove as fast as he could, he looked over at the screen. "Anything?"

"All that I can get is that this email was time stamped about 8 months ago na dCHuck's not answering."

"8 months ago?"

"So why now? Why Chuck?"

Casey sped up trying to get there.

Chuck reread the instructions. ' _Take train to Blackrock, head to drive-in, wait for delivery of package. Further details will follow.'_

Chuck looking up, nothing. "So, Bryce who is coming, UPS, Local mail delivery, no better yet a drone who is going to swoop in dropping whatever you have for me right here in my lap."

Getting ancy, Chuck stood up. Tired of waiting and not sure how long he'd have to wait he pondered leaving a note, but what would he say to whomever was supposed to meet him here.

A car drove up and flashed his lights. Chuck got up and tried to shield his eyes from the bright lights. Chuck kept his distance just in case. Watching the car door open, the driver stepped out carrying an envelope. "You, Chuck?"

"Who's asking?"

"He figured that you'd say that?"

"Who figured that?"

"Bryce."

"And you are?"

"Just the delivery guy?"

"Just the delivery guy?"

"Yes. I was told to drop this off to you exactly at this moment."

"What a Back to the Future reference."

"He's said that you'd say that too?"

The man walked closer and extended his hand. Chuck took the envelope. The man walked back to his car. Chuck flipped it over. All it said on it was his name.

The man stopped with one foot inside his car. "Chuck."

Chuck looked back up, still shielding his eyes from the car lights, Bryce told me to tell you stick around and its important that you take this information seriously. Something to do with what you have been responsible for."

The door closed and the car sped down the dirt road. Chuck grabbed his bag, stuffing the envelope into one of the pockets, he knew of the one place that he could feel somewhat safe. But debated whether he should call Sarah. He knew that he was in a lot of trouble for lying and leaving plus he hadn't been one of Sarah's favourite people as of late. Especially when he chose Prague over her. At the time it sounded like a great idea but when it failed miserably, maybe he should have made a run for it when he had a chance.

Remembering another place that brought back memories was the lone Motel around the bend. Seeing the Motel's neon sign, he walked up to the office and got a room. Finding his room, they all looked the same so he didn't know if this room was theirs or not. Walking in, the room replayed that morning. _'Sarah's hand grasped his and as she played with his fingers, Chuck woke up to stare into her eyes, their lips met and the urgency and emotions bled through their veins. Picking her up and kissing her and her returning his kiss, the moment sped up as he placed her back on the bed. Feeling their bodies, they knew that the wait was over….'_

Chuck tossed his bag on the bed and walked out. Walking across the parking lot to the diner, he grabbed something to eat and headed back.

Casey drove to the drive in and called out for Chuck but there was no response, seeing fresh tracks, they knew that someone had driven a car passed their car tracks very recently. Sarah shone her flash light on the tracks and instantly noticed Chuck's foot prints. "Casey."

Casey walked over. "Chuck was here."

Following his tracks, it led Sarah to the main road and out towards the one place he'd probably go. And looking at the time, it was getting late.

Sarah got back in the car as Casey followed taking one last look before closing the door. "I wonder who or what got him to come here of all places."

Chuck finished his burger and fries and got took the last few slurps of his drink. Walking past his bag he tossed the idea of taking the envelope out, but decided not to. Finding something on TV he continued to stare at envelope on the table.

Casey drove up to the office and Sarah did what Sarah does best and got the room number that Chuck was in. Casey got out and grabbed his gun ready to fire if needed. Sarah placed her hand behind her back ready to grab her gun. Looking at the numbers, each looking like the rest, she had a hard time figuring out which room was theirs. Knocking on the door, she waited with Casey on the other side of the door. Chuck looked up to hear a knock that, he gets up but grabs the nearest thing that he could use as a weapon which ended up to be the ice bucket. Unlocking the door, he opened it as Casey charged in pushing him to the bed. Chuck flew back as Casey did a quick search and Sarah kept an eye on Chuck. Coming back Casey let Chuck have it. Grabbing him. "What's your pathetic excuse for being here?"

Trying to get his breath as Casey's large hands were wrapped around his neck. Sarah looked at Chuck. "Casey, ease up. I bet he has a very good reason." Looking at Chuck. "Well? Do you?"

Casey eased up as Chuck slumped over. "Well hello to you as well?"

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a good reason why you're here?"

"Yes and no."

"Well which is moron."

Chuck stood up. Closed the door then walked over to the table. Casey sat at the table while Sarah leaned against the dresser. "I don't have a reason per say to why I am here but I did

have someone telling me to come here."

Sarah and Casey looked at each other.

"Chuck, can you tell us why you're here and why you didn't say anything?"

Looking at Sarah. "First, how did you know that I was here?"

Sarah told Chuck what she found out and impressed he answered her. "I got an email from someone, maybe Bryce."

"He's dead."

"Yes Casey, stating the obvious but somehow, he was able to send me an email, cause who else would have known the phrase and the other information, if it wasn't Bryce."

"What other info?"

"Sarah, he sent the email then he sent a text, that told me to take the train to Blackrock and that someone would meet me at the drive in."

"Did they show up."

Chuck turn slightly and pulled out the envelope. "Yeah and he gave me this."

"What's in it?"

"Don't know, haven't looked at it and he told me to stick around."

"For how long?"

"Don't know, maybe till I recieve whatever I am supposed to get."

"What did this guy look like?"

"I didn't flash on him, so I'm guessing he's somewhat safe and he knew Bryce by how he talked about him."

"Anyone could figure that out?"

"Maybe, that's what I thought but, the things I said, he answered by saying, Bryce said that I would say those things."

Casey looked at Sarah. Then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe?"

"Guys, if it was anybody else maybe I would be a bit more cautious, but Bryce proved himself worthy in the end and he also answered a lot of my questions but he also made new ones." Chuck looked at Sarah. Placing the envelope in his hands. "Whatever is in this envelope will hopefully have the answers."

Chuck undid the butterfly clip and lifted the flap of the envelope. Reaching in he pulled out a pile of papers, stapled together. Looking at it, Chuck couldn't make sense of it. Sarah walked over. "May I?"

Chuck nodded and passed the papers over. Sarah took a quick glance. Casey and Chuck looked up. Sarah put the papers down. "It's a list of name, by the looks of things, some names are repeated."

Putting the papers down on her lap. "If Bryce sent you this, then he had his reasons but why?"

"That's what I would like to know. So, I have to wait here for the next set of instructions."

Casey looked at his watch. "Well I would love to but I have a shift at the Buy More which now sounds like a better way to waste my time than being here."

"Walker you coming?"

Sarah looked at Casey then Chuck. "No, I better stay, might need at least one of us here just in case."

Casey got up and passed his gun to Sarah. Walked out then returned with his bag and hers. "I'm leaving you with the essentials?"

"Snacks?"

"No, weapons."

Chuck shook his head, which made Sarah smile.

"You going to be okay with him?"

"I'm still in the room."

Sarah glanced slightly at Chuck who was unsure of the whole thing.

"I'll be fine. If there is any truth to this, then one of us has to be here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few days to pick you guys up."

"Sounds good."

Chuck followed Sarah out to say goodbye. Then headed down the walk way towards the office.

"Chuck where are you going?"

Chuck turned around. "To get you a room?"

Sarah taken a back. She was either insulted or thankful for his chivalry that he would offer to get another room.

"Chuck, get back here."

Chuck walked back. "There's no point in getting another room. Until we know what is happening, then you're still a target."

Chuck headed across the parking lot. "Now where are you going?"

"Getting you something to eat, and I'm still hungry."

Sarah closed the door and followed Chuck. Grabbing some food, they headed back to the room. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Its not everyday that you get an email from a dead friend and have to find reasons to justify the why's and how's and…."

"You should have said something."

Finishing his bite. "So, how did you find me again?"

"I snooped and found your computer, checked your emails and found one that didn't look right. Then when the phrase came up, I took it to Morgan who actually knew the answer, then Casey and I clicked on the link. I had to watch it a few times till I saw the numbers flashing. I wrote them down and typed them into the computer and it led us here."

"Morgan huh."

"Yeah."

"He was there, the first time, that Bryce sent me an email, which started this whole wonderful adventure and the phrase was a line we used in the remaking of the video game."

"So, maybe it is Bryce? But how did he know that you would receive the email, at this exact moment."

"There has to be some significance for this date?"

Sarah got up from the bed and grabbed the papers. Sitting back down cross legged, she read the list. "Duncan, Vincent Smith, Bill Bergey, Lizzie Shatai, Javier Diaz, Elita Natalija, Koray Omer, Galina Bryant (Pegagus), Brandon Stacy (Rommulus)"

Sarah looked up as Chuck was in a full blown flash. Chuck blinked then looked at Sarah. "Who else is on that list?"

Sarah continued reading. "Vanessa White, Bernie Ominsky, Lt. Frank Mauser, Tommy Delgado, Alexis White, Ted Roark, The Five Elders…" Seeing the frequency of the flashes, she stopped. Grabbing a cold face cloth, she wrapped it around his neck.

"You ok?"

"What kind of list was that?"

"I recognized the names as well."

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Getting up, he fumbled slightly as Sarah reached for him. "Thanks, going to go have a shower, this brain is done." Grabbing his bag, he headed for the bathroom. Sarah took a deep breath as well, as she hated when he flashed on large amounts of information. Cleaning up, she put the list aside and drew down the bed. Looking at the time it was getting late, crawling into bed, she flipped on the tv and clicked on the few channels there were. Chuck dried off and changed, heading out, he stood there then walked over to the so call chair grabbing a blanket. "Chuck what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"Chuck, get into bed."

Chuck sighed, then slid in under the covers and rested his head. "The list."

"Chuck." Rolling over to face him. "We will talk about it in the morning."

"Its seems like old times."

"Yeah it does."

"Well this time keep your hands where I can see them."

"Good night Chuck." Leaning over kissing his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Please read and please review. Let me know what you think so far. I own nothing, enjoy. Now onto chapter three.

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 2

Chuck woke up early despite the headache from the massive flash earlier. He was heart warmed by the person in his arms. Remembering what happened the last time he thought that it would be too cheesy to remake that time. Plus, nature called so he had to get up. Upon returning he quietly snuck out and grabbed some coffee and breakfast, and maybe by then Sarah would be up. Entering the room, he stopped to stare and why wouldn't he. This was the first time in awhile that it was just them. Together. And in the moment, nothing mattered, no missions, will they or won't they. Just the two of them. Seeing her turn over he put the food and coffees down as Sarah sat up. "Good morning. How you are feeling?"

"Good morning to you as well. Slight headache but ok. How did you sleep? "  
"Great thanks. "

"You?"

He didn't want to come out and tell her that he always slept better when she was around. But instead he wondered what she was wearing. Cause the last time she came out wearing a skimpy t shirt and boy shorts. When she crawled out he stared again. Which made Sarah blush slightly. Whenever he looked at her that way he made her warm her own heart.  
Grabbing her bag she headed to the bathroom and quickly had a shower. Changing she sat at the table beside Chuck. Her hair was still damp but her innocence made Chuck look at her. He couldn't put his finger on why, but she seemed almost like a different person. That Sarah that few knew about, and only Chuck was given the privilege to see.  
Having enjoyed their breakfast Chuck opened door to get some fresh air as the sun finally reached over the horizon. Grabbing the papers, he also grabbed his laptop. Sarah sat down beside him near the door. "So last night was a big flash. What do you want to do with the intel?"  
"Don't know. What do you think?"  
"Cross reference the list of the ones we know to the ones you flashed on and the new ones."  
Sarah looked for paper. "In my bag."  
Sarah got up and leaned into Chuck. Her upper arm caught his cheek. Sighing softly, she smiled. "Sorry."  
"No problem."  
' _Well actually being this close to you is driving me crazy.'_  
Sarah thought the same thing but kept her cool.  
By lunch they had made three lists. Sarah reread the list to clarify. "So, list one we have Bernie Ominsky, Tommy Delgado, Ted Roark, Alexis White, Guy Lafleur, Duncan, Vincent Smith, these are individuals are deceased."

" Right."

"The next list is known Fulcrum agents active or not?"

"Probably both."

"Ok, we have Javier Daiz, Elita Natalija, Koray Omer, Barry Rommell, Alexander Edgar Winterborne, Brandon Stacey, Galina Bryant, Jill Roberts, Vanessa White."

Chuck nodded. "The third list are individuals associated with your dad Orion or the intersect. That we didn't get to yesterday?"

Sarah grabbed the stapled pages. Reading off the last bit of names. Chuck started to flash. Sarah checked them off as she read the list and if Chuck didn't flash on them. "Well?"  
"You flashed on most of them."  
"Makes sense when they were part of recent missions and code names for people like Jill. "  
Sarah cringed at the very breath of her name being said. Chuck noticed but didn't want to start another argument with her over Jill.  
Looking at his watch, he offered a peace treaty by suggesting lunch.

Walking back after grabbing a bite, staring back at the motel for any sign of a delivery of what was to come, was becoming a waste of time and a lesson in patience. Though they did get somewhere with the lists. Strolling across the parking lot, Sarah looked at him. "Chuck, what did Bryce send you?"

Chuck looked at her. "He sent me an email which I answered which then gave me the coordinates, then a text telling me to take the train to come here. Not sure why I had both sent to me – maybe to see if I would actually follow through. Someone is obviously watching me but who? If this is Bryce, it would have taken him a long time to put this all together."

"Didn't he say something before."

"Before?" Chuck looked at her.

"When you saw him before you uploaded the last upgrade?

Chuck forgot that he had talked to him but couldn't recall all that he said. Just stopping enough to see the worried look Sarah was giving him.

"What did he say?"

"He said something about you not wanting to go with him?"

Sarah knew what he was talking about. The weekend around Thanksgiving when Bryce had returned and after she had kissed Chuck. She stared out her window contemplating her next move, looking up to see her cell ringing. When she walked over to the bed to see Chuck's face on the screen. Reaching for it, her rooms phone rang as well. Knowing who was on that call. The words ' _We'll always have Omaha….'_ Played tug ol' war with her heart forcing her to decide whether to go with her past and her relationship with Bryce which was just a physical relationship that had died long ago or her future with Chuck which was a gift that she didn't expect to receive. If Chuck knew – why wouldn't he know that she had chosen him and not say something. Looking at Chuck. She knew her answer. She never let him have a chance.

Chuck repeated what he had just said. "What did he mean by that Sarah, you not wanting to go with him?"

Sarah told Chuck to have a seat near a bench by the Motel. Sitting down. Sarah looked at him. "You remember after Tommy's men came and took Bryce and I."

Chuck nodded.

"We were driving to who knows where and we didn't think that we were going to make it."

"Yeah."

"Bryce asked me about us."

Chuck shifted in his body to look at her. "He wanted to know if there was more to us than what I had with him. I couldn't tell him cause honestly Chuck I didn't know. And if I did I couldn't follow through on those feelings; one because you were my asset and two I was your handler."

Chuck thought to himself. _'She had feelings for me?'_

So when we got back to Buy More and he shot you. I thought that I had lost you."

"I'm still here."

"I…..know….but every mission there after was another fear of losing you. So, when you called me and Bryce called me as well I knew why."

"So, what changed that?"

Sarah got up. "We better get back to work."

"Sarah!"

Chuck ran after her and reached her as he closed the door with her back against it. Within inches of her face their one hand had settled on the door knob as Chuck raised his right hand and caressed her face. Sarah took her left hand and placed it on his hand holding his hand in place against her cheek. Feeling the heat of their breath. Chuck whispered. "What changed?"

Sarah looked up at him. "This."

Chuck grabbed her and pulled her close as his lips met hers. Releasing her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her close again. Their lips duelling. Sarah frantically removed his jacket then his shirt, walking back towards the bed. Chuck grabbed the hem of her shirt as she took her jacket off. Sliding his fingers upwards with the material of her shirt in his fingers shot electricity through her body as he slid her shirt over her head, intensifying her feelings even more for him. Chuck continued to kiss her, running his lips over her shoulders and chest. Turning her around, Chuck moved to the bed and laid her down. There was no need for a redo of their 'first time'. Sarah moved further up onto the bed as she welcomed his body. No explanation could justify why it took them so long to get to this point, the fact was it was finally happening.

Sliding under the covers they both tossed their remaining clothes that hindered this new exciting experience. The long over due experience had started. Chuck held her close as Sarah ran her fingers over his muscular arms and chest. Her body sunk into the mattress as they become one. The rhythm was their own, their own speed, only picking up then coming to an agreeable understanding. Sarah absorbed the love she was feeling as Chuck worshiped everything about her. Chuck nestled inside her neck laying kisses and marking his favourite spots. Sarah ran her fingers through his curl and sliding her fingers down his neck and back, which made Chuck arch his back. Looking down at her she tried to smile back at him as she covered her face with her arm. Chuck stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Sarah looked up at him as he pulled her arm down. Really looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah caressed his face. "Nothing, everything is perfect, your perfect. This." As she held Chuck's hand over her heart. Chuck smiled then kissed her hard. Grabbing her, he sat up on his knees as Sarah straddled him. Looking deep in her eyes, all the past hurts and relationships never existed, never crossed their minds as they moved as one. Chuck pressed his cheek against her chest as Sarah held his body close to her. As their love making progressed, and Chuck adoring her more than he needed to, she forced his body back, so he was lying on his back. Taking control Chuck laid back and let her 'handle' him. "I guess you actually are my handler."

Sarah pushed his arms back as she kissed his chest and ran her lips over as much of his skin as she could. Tasting him, caressing him, loving him and putting this experience all to memory. Sarah had the last word as she looked at him before lying on top of him, completely spent. "You're my world."

Chuck held her close as they laid together. Kissing the top of her head, their eyes closed.

 **Hours later**

Chuck woke up to find his fingers were entwined with Sarah's as she playfully played with them. Having her in his arms after they made love for the first time, he didn't want to spoil it. Sarah was different than the girls he had been with, not that his female escapades were record breaking or award winning, he respected them either way. But Sarah, had his heart long before he knew she had.

Sarah turned her head back slightly to look up at Chuck. Turning around, she pulled him close. "This is how the first time should have gone." Chuck smiled and did his infamous eye brow dance which made Sarah laugh. Moving in he slid his arms around her back and pulled her close. Sarah slid out from Chuck and laid on her stomach with her feet against the head board. Chuck continued to massage her back and plant kisses on her shoulders blades as he nestled near her leaning on his right elbow. Sarah closed her eyes, finding the urge to leave the bed. Looking at the clock it was a little past seven.

"Should we get up?"

Chuck looked at her. "You want to?"

"No, but I am hungry. Aren't you?"

"For food?"

Sarah grabbed the pillow and swung it at Chuck. Chuck grabbed the pillow from her as Sarah flipped over onto her back. Looking up at him. "Do your worst." Chuck dove in and kissed, making her forget about food a little while longer. Chuck brought her leg up laying it parallel to his hip as they became one. Sarah slid her arms under his arms pits, dragging them up and down his spine. This time it was done fast and urgent, which Sarah didn't mind. She didn't have her preference whether it was the take your time Chuck or the fast and furious Chuck. It was her Chuck making love to her, both worth every minute.

Chuck kissed her as he got up and drew the shower which was a lot different than the time in the hotel. Giving her some alone time, he left the bathroom and got changed. Sarah leaned against the cold tiles and smiled. That was all she could do. When she got out of the shower Chuck had brought her clothes and her bag in and laid fresh towels on the vanity. She could easily get use to this. Getting dress, she popped out as she saw Chuck standing at the door. I guess he liked the fresh air. Sarah walked up to him and kissed his back, when she moved closer towards the door, Chuck looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Chuck what's wrong."

Chuck stood silent. Sarah moved to stand in front of him. Looking down at his hand, she saw another envelope in one hand and they other he held a USB drive. "Chuck talk to me."

"When did this arrive?" Chuck never responded.

"Chuck?"

"I…don't know."

Looking at her. "I opened the door to get some fresh air and there it was." Sarah walked outside to see if there was anyone outside. The parking lot was as vacant as it was earlier today. Sarah grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Going to find out when this was delivered."

Sarah walked over to the office and with her elegant charm and a $100 bucks, they were able then to watch the feed. Sarah sat down and rewound the feed from the time they walked back in. Seeing them sitting down earlier and walking back in knowing what happened when the door closed, affected them the same. Fast forwarding, nothing out of the ordinary came up till an hour earlier a black SUV drove up and parked blocking the camera. Chuck and Sarah watched as the driver got out and placed the envelope against the door. Sarah looked at the clock. Calling Casey, she had him run a BOLO on a mid size black SUV leaving the motel around 6 p.m. Driver possibly male, heading South on highway 40. Hanging up, she grabbed her phone and recorded the video, taking a picture of the car and the man just in case car sending it to Casey as well.

Sarah grabbed some food as Chuck stared at her phone. Hoping to flash or something he also wished that he had been at the door. But then again, maybe this guy knew that. Looking up, Sarah carried the food out as Chuck grabbed the drinks and a six pack. "What did you have in mind Agent Walker?"

Sarah smiled and headed back.

Finishing their meal, Sarah got up and cleaned the table off as she returned, she kissed Chuck not once not twice but three times. "Just practicing."

"Really?"

"Yes, they say that practice makes perfect."

Chuck passed a beer to Sarah and twisted the lid off his as he uploaded Sarah's pictures onto his lap top. Still no word from Casey, this is all they had to go on. Looking at the images and the video feed, Chuck replayed the scene. Hoping that the man that dropped this envelope off was the same guy that had dropped the first one off. Getting frustrated Chuck grabbed the USB that he had placed on the table. Holding it up, fidgeting with it, he finally took a deep breath and inserted it into his laptop. Sarah moved her chair closer. Chuck clicked on the drive and instantly another phrase came up, which worried Sarah, and shook Chuck up a bit. Most times that he clicked on a link he unwittingly uploaded another version of the Intersect and this time was no exception. Chuck feared that another one might be around the corner. Asking Sarah to shield her eyes, just in case he clicked on the link. A series of images came up but they were not like any other upload he had seen, they were almost like decoys. Once Chuck determined that they were safe, he placed his hand on Sarah's knee. "Okay its safe."

Sarah opened one eye, then the other.

"Well what was it?"

"Some type of decoy."

"Decoy?"

"Yeah, who ever is sent this they didn't want the information to be seen by just a regular person."

"Is there a phrase or riddle?"

Chuck clicked enter again and sure enough another phrase popped up. "What does this one say?"

"Not much."

Sliding the computer closer to Sarah so she could see it. "NALA GNIRUT T SET."

"What's that?"

"Don't know."

Chuck got up. Frustrated. Sarah looked at the letters.

"There obviously code, or letters representing numbers? You did have numbers come up in the first one."

"This guy wouldn't use numbers twice. He wouldn't be that predictable."

Chuck paced the room, then headed outside. Sarah watched him walk out, frustrated as well. This was becoming a cat chasing a mouse type game that wasn't fun anymore. Chuck had sat down on the curb outside their room staring at the sun setting across the road. Sarah walked out and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. They had sat together like this many times before but this one seemed different, more believable. Chuck took Sarah's hand in his and kissed it. This was first time that he, they could physically express how they felt about each other. Plus being away from LA helped. Watching their first sunset together Chuck got up and took Sarah's hand and helped her up. Walking back in they had another drink and watched some TV. Chuck dozed off as Sarah couldn't sleep. Looking over at the table she stared at it. Seeing her phone light up, she removed herself from Chuck's arm and walked over grabbing the phone slipping outside.

"Walker here."

"Hey, its Casey."

"Bartowski near."

"No, he's sleeping."

"What did you find out?"

"Not much but the car we got a hit."

"That's great. Who's the owner?"

"That's the problem. The car is registered to a Scott Sener."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"I know but, Scott Sener. Get this, was a graduate of Stanford class of 2004."

"Stanford?"

"There's more."

"And what's that?"

"He has been dead for the last two years."

Sarah shook her head. She hoped that they were getting somewhere.

"Now what?"

"I wouldn't throw in the towel yet. We know how people like Bryce operate. We need to dig deeper into Sener, maybe there's more to him and that is why he was given the job of handling this info and making sure Chuck got it. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. We'll have to decide whether we tell Beckman or not."

"Not yet, Chuck got another envelope and opened the file."

"Well?"

"Another riddle to decode. He got frustrated and gave up. And I don't blame him. If this Bryce, he better have a good reason why he is putting Chuck through this again."

"We might never know."

"Exactly and that's what scares me. I am worried that he'll take this too far, then what?"

"What do you think he'd do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We protected him up to now from the world, now we might have to protect the world from him."

"It never ends. Walker try and get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Good night Casey."

"Good night."

Sarah put her phone in her back pocket and stared out towards the road. Unbeknownst to her, a file laid closed on a car seat. A hand reached for it and opened the file pulling out a photo of Sarah, Chuck and Casey. And a voice. "Don't give up."

The person in car watched as Sarah walked back in and closed the door. Starting the car, it rolled out and headed away from the motel.

Sarah changed and slid under the covers, Chuck was still asleep. Hours later, Chuck tossed and turned and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he turned to see Sarah sleeping, getting up, he changed, then sat down at his lap top. Staring at the letters, he took Sarah's suggestion and took each letter and replaced them with numbers. Grabbing his note pad, he jotted down the 26 letters of the alphabet, substituting them with the letters he was given.

NALA GNIRUT T SET – 14/1/12/1 - 7/14/9/18/21/20 - 20/19/5/20

Chuck looked up the numbers and got three separate possibilities. The first set of numbers came up a table that collected Lunar/Nautical data. The second set of numbers referred to the Book of Revelations 9:18-21 A 1/3 of mankind was killed by three plagues: fire, smoke, and sulfur. The third set of numbers gave a time that the sun would set 12:00. Chuck sat back as he looked at three possibilities. Staring at his work he felt two warm hands caress his neck and shoulders then watched as one slid down the inside of his shirt, laying flat against hid chest.

Sarah lowered her body to rest her head on his shoulder. "What did you find out?"

"I don't know. I took your suggestion and replaced the letters with numbers and this is what I got."

"Did you flash?"

"Nothing. Again, this it's way too easy. Yet the findings could be connected somehow. Anything we come across can have some connection to this."

"Then what could it be?"

Shaking his head. "Don't know."

"Well, maybe this might cheer you up. Casey called."

Chuck turned to face Sarah. Sarah stood up and sat down. "Well?"

"The car Casey was able to get something from it but."

"But what?"

"The owner of the car is Scott Sener."

Sarah waited to see if Chuck would flash on the name alone. When Chuck looked at her she continued. "Scott Sener was a graduate from Stanford class of 2004."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"There's more."

"Maybe we can bring him in."

"Chuck he's been dead for two years."

Chuck's excitement was instantly deflated.

Chuck sat forward leaning on his legs. "Are we ever going to get a break?"

"Casey said that there is still a way. We know how Bryce operates and remember he went deep a year ago to find Fulcrum so maybe Sener did the same thing?"

Chuck looked up. Sarah stood up and forced Chuck to stand. Kissing him, it changed his mood a bit. Holding her close, they stood still. Sarah looked up and grabbed his face and kissed him. Chuck returned her kiss. The kisses sped up, Sarah grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Taking her shirt off, she led him to the bed. Chuck sat down first as Sarah straddle his legs. Chuck ran his fingers up and down her back as she kissed him slowly holding his face in her palms. Chuck fell back as Sarah slid her hands over his boxers removing them and hers. Covering up Sarah took the lead. "We can talk more about this in the morning."

Chuck nodded.

Sarah smiled as they became one. As Chuck slept…..

 _Today class we will be discussing the history of pioneer mathematicians who carved out the paths for people like Albert Einstein, Issac Newton, Thales, Pythagoras, Rene Descartes, Archimedes, Ptolemy, Alan Turing, to name a few. These men helped take unheard ideas, shaping them into how we view numbers today, from math theorems to solving right triangle problems. As the professor continued to talk, Chuck looked up to see that Bryce had made it to class. Sneaking in he sat next to Chuck. "What did I miss?"_

" _Not much he just started."_

" _Where were you? We left at the same time?"_

" _Had a meeting with Professor Fleming."_

" _Is he going to give you an extension?"_

" _Better, he's giving us an extension on our paper, but the final I'm not so sure."_

" _I'm not worried about the final. I have three classes left and I am done. Then onto my five-year plan."_

" _You and your five-year plan."_

" _Well at least I have one."_

Chuck opened his eyes. Startling Sarah awake as well. "I know the answer." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Please read and please review. Let me know what you think so far. I own nothing, enjoy. Now onto chapter four.

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 3

Grabbing something to put on, Chuck got up as Sarah grabbed the top sheet and covered herself up. Heading to the computer Chuck brought up the last riddle. "NALA GNIRUT T SET."

"Chuck what's going on. It's like three in the morning."

"Sorry, but I had dream which, wow why didn't I think of that."

"Think of what Chuck?"

"It's Bryce."

"What's Bryce."

Chuck looked back and up at Sarah who grabbed another chair to sit down. "I dreamt that Bryce and I were at Stanford in one of our Math sessional classes. And he was late."

"And?"

"Bryce and I left the dorm at the same time. And when I asked him where he was, he said that had just seen Professor Fleming and that our project was taken care of but not the exam."

"The same exam?"

"Maybe, but that's the other side of the coin."

By now Sarah was way behind the speeding train of Chuck's brain and the thoughts of this dream. But knowing eventually he'd slow down so she could catch up.

Chuck typed the words to answer the riddle by flipping them to their correct order. Alan Turing Test.

"Alan Turing? Who is he?"

Chuck pressed enter as the file opened up scrolling names, places and dates. Sarah looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You did it Chuck!"

Chuck smiled. "No, Bryce did."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say. Chuck turned to face Sarah. "Alan Turing was a computer pioneer, mathematician, logician and cryptanalyst who contributed to the fields of artificial intelligence and what we call computer science today. Even before it existed. He was best known for what is now dubbed the 'Turing Test'. It's a process of testing a machine's ability to 'think.' Alan also was responsible in breaking one of the Germany's most difficult cipher ENIGMA aka 'The bombe'. Bryce knew that I was a fan of Alan's and he knew that even though we were talking my brain was still listening to the lecture, hence."

"Alan Turing Test."

"That's right Sarah. It's all Bryce."

Chuck put his arm around Sarah and kissed the top of her head. "We're getting somewhere."

The data finally downloaded as Chuck scrolled the list. The list were names or code names of possible CIA or even Fulcrum/Ring agents. Chuck scrolled the names that didn't seem to be in any particular order.

Snake Eyes

Angel

Singing Banana

Beaver

Hondo

Grey Hound

Fight tail

Brownstone

Rommulus

Rapunzel

Coho

Steel bottom

Beaver

Angel

Chicken Hawk

Singing Banana

Buckeye

Animal Mother

Lightweight

Turtle Dove

Match maker

Island Hopper

Mountaineer

Arc light

Salamander

"What's that look for?" Looking at Sarah but with one eye on the computer.

"Nothing."

"Spill it." Chuck diverted both his eyes at Sarah.

"I'm in love with your mind, and how you were able to figure this all out."

"Only my mind?"

"What?"

"You said that you're in love with my mind, any other part of me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." As she brought him closer, kissing him. Chuck stood up picked her up in his arms draping her legs over his strong arms. Moving back towards the bed. Chuck laid Sarah back down sliding, his hands over her skin as he let go of her. Sarah raised her arms to embrace his body as he settled in between her legs. Sarah had to catch her breath as a new energy came over Chuck. Forcing her mind to catch up with her body and what was being done to it, she slid her hand near her mouth as it grazed her lips. Chuck pull her hands back as he planted kisses as he maneuvered his way to her lips. Sarah knew that this was her chance to flip him, when he didn't expect it but she knew that he liked it when she took control. Flipping him over onto his back, his eyes were closed as Sarah kept the pace, but opened them to really see her. Sitting up, Sarah slowed down, almost stopping what she was doing to look at him. Holding her close with his left hand around her waist and his right hand behind him embracing both of them. Chuck took a deep breath.

"Chuck don't."

"Don't what?"

Sarah knew by the look he was giving her. What he was going to say to her.

"I have told you this in many forms and on many occasions and even before these last few days, you and me it has always been you. This was just an added bonus."

"Chuck no."

Chuck looked at her. "What?"

"I heard you every time. Every time that you told me and every occasion. But for once I would like to say it first."

Chuck brought his right hand and caressed her face. "Chuck Bartowski you're my world. You, mean everything and are everything to me. I can't change the past and the time we lost but I hope that I can be apart of your future. I love you."

Chuck smiled. "That wasn't so bad."

Sarah jabbed him with her fist. Chuck coughed slightly. "Sarah Walker, I will never get tired of telling you that I love you too, always have always will."

Sarah pull Chuck's face to hers as she held his head closer as their lips met sealing their declaration of love for each other. Chuck kissed her hard and intensely forcing them both to find a way to catch their breath. Chuck rolled over taking Sarah with him as they concluded their intense love making.

The sun crept through the faded curtains as Chuck and Sarah snuggled and kissed, not wanting to do much of anything else. Hearing her phone, she tried to reach for it but Chuck did what he could do to prevent her from reaching it. After a bit of 'struggling' she finally grabbed it and saw that it was Casey. Listening to his message she sprang up. "He'll be here in a half hour. "

Chuck got up, grabbing his clothes, running to the bathroom. Sarah rummaged through the sheets looking for her bra. Chuck ran back out after having a very quick shower and starts folding a blanket.

Sarah looks at him. "Why!"

Chuck looks up. "You want to explain to Casey what has happened the last few days - you and me and." (As Chuck swirls his finger)

"I guess not."

"Exactly."

Chuck finished making the couch look like it had been slept on. Moving then to the table to gather his papers. Sarah slipped into the bathroom for her quick shower. Drying off she heard a knock at the door. Chuck looks around to see if there was any incriminating evidence lying around. Thinking it clear he opens the door seeing Casey standing there with three coffees.

"Morning."

"Morning." As he walks in looking around.

Sarah comes out giving Chuck a look then greets Casey as he passes a coffee to her. "So, you survived, Walker?"

"What? Yeah."

"Glad to see that Chuck let you have the bed."

Sarah looked at the bed and remembered everything that went on in that bed, and even the last few hours. Then looked at Chuck who was getting a bit hot under the collar.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled and grabbed her stuff and headed out. Chuck had a subtle smile on his face as he headed to the office to pay for the room and return the key. The team drove back to Castle agreeing to meet with Beckman in person. Hoping that if they met with her in person, she wouldn't shrug them off too quickly and they in turn could check out more leads while they where there.

 **Washington DC – Beckman's Office/CIA**

Chuck finished up his lists on the plane and passed them to Sarah. They would go into the meeting stating that Bryce had initially sent him an email, which he did. But someone else had helped him with the last two deliveries. Stating that they were not sure if the two men were the same person. Also, they had to make sure that the name Scott Sender popped up in their conversation. Upon research it had him deceased and they hoped that Beckman would verify that for them.

Beckman listened then it was her turn. "Your telling me that someone in the CIA is planning to take over the intersect again? This whole time we have been played."

"That is why we are here."

"Bryce is dead."

"Yes, but why did he send me this info if he didn't think that there was a need."

"General you sent Bryce on a mission to hunt Fulcrum and maybe he found something because we know that there has to be something because Chuck flashed and everything that we have come across has been important."

The team continue to look at Beckman. Even thought they thought that they had a pretty good case, it wasn't looking to good for them. "You heading to Barstow on your own makes me wonder if you're not the threat."

Sarah remembering her conversation with Beckman weeks earlier. "General he was not alone and we were always present and Chuck was never in danger."

Beckman less than impressed. The team stewed for awhile in her presence. "Let me take a look at what you have found and I'll see if there is anything worth proceeding with. Don't go far."

Chuck and Sarah headed outside for a walk the around the CIA block taking in the sights as Casey found a corner to take a nap. Hours later Beckman called them back to her office.

"Just to be clear, I am not agreeing or disagreeing with what you have found and what Bryce has sent you. And this Scott Sener. I have to pull a few strings so I have nothing for you at the moment."

The team look at each other. "Off the record, I have had my suspicions as well. Knowing how Fulcrum and the Ring took over so quickly. I need answers, we all need answers. If Bryce was onto something and he was killed for it, then we don't have much time before they come for us. I will give you till the end of the week as they are doing some maintenance around here, so there won't be as many people around to ask questions."

Beckman also made it clear that if she was asked what they were doing in DC she had no recollection of their meeting or was aware of the investigation if anyone found out. She gave them complete access to all her files, hoping that Chuck would be able to cross reference them with the list of the code names that he flashed on and downloaded from the disc.

"Before you go. Whoever this person is, this Leader do what you can to bring him or her down. I will also give you my plane if you need it."

The team thanked Beckman and exited her office. Beckman walks to her window. Staring out. "Be safe team."

Chuck gets to work, while Casey and Sarah go through files on another floor. As the days progress the staying up late causes issues between Chuck and Sarah who just want to be together but can't disclose that they are a couple. At the end of the busy week, Sarah walks in only seeing Chuck, so she closes the door behind her and walks in not to scare him but to make him see that she was there. Coming up from behind she placed her hands on his shoulders. He didn't object so she squeezed them, then massage his neck. Hours before he would have made her stop but in all honestly, he needed the distraction. Sliding her hands down to rest them on his chest he leaned back. Sarah kissed his cheek. Whispering. "Hi."

"Hi." Chuck whispered back. Sarah and Chuck remained like this for a while longer then Chuck rolled his seat back bringing Sarah closer to him as she sat on his lap. Resting his head on her chest, she caressed his face. "Chuck, you need to sleep. Let me take over."

"No, its not your job."

"My job. My job is to protect you."

"Yes, to protect me. Not to protect me from working."

"That's not what I am saying."

"Fine, I don't want to fight, and I am too tired to argue. Cause either way I won't win." Sarah got up and pulled Chuck up and half pulled him to the couch. "Lay down."

Chuck gave her a miserable look. "You can be angry with me all you want after you have a sleep."

Chuck laid down. Giving orders for Sarah not to bother with the lists. Sarah laid down beside Chuck as he put his arms around her. If this was the only way to get him to sleep by having his arms her, Sarah was willing to give in. What could be worse than sleeping in the arms of the man she loved.

 **The Next Morning**

The team sat around the table as they waited for Beckman. They hoped to have enough additional information to move further with this mission. Plus, the maintenance was almost complete so Chuck had to hurry and delete any cache or access points that were done, so that 'those' involved wouldn't know that someone was snooping around. Beckman arrived and closed the blinds and pulled up a chair. Chuck took the lead and presented their findings.

"Good Morning General. We have done all that we can do here. We agreed that we would present what we have and then get your input to where you think we should go from here. One: We must find the Elders, and who ever they are and what is their motives etc. Unfortunately, General."

Chuck looked at Sarah then at Casey then back to Beckman. "General, my findings might have one of the Elders as Jill Roberts."

Sarah sat up, this was all new to her. Looking at Chuck very disappointed that she didn't hear about this before he presented it to Beckman didn't sit well with her.

"Go on Chuck. From what I could find, Jill might be in Switzerland. Second: What is the common thread with all the Fulcrum and Ring operatives. The Intersect Files.

Three: With all that Bryce had sent us, we have enough evidence to prove that there's a threat coming, but when is the question."

"Chuck, you mentioned the Intersect Files. They were deleted when Bryce stole them years ago and sent them to you."

Chuck hated the reminder, but this wasn't about him. It was something more.

"General, Chuck believed that there was always something more to why Bryce sent him the files years ago and why Casey and I were brought into this as well. Putting that aside the Intersect was a mission that Bryce was deeply involved in and when he found out that there was an internal threat and that they knew everything about him. Who else did they know about? And because of this internal strike, he downloaded and destroyed the intersect because Fulcrum had plans for its intel. He needed some to trust with this so Chuck was the guy. The operation was called Sandstorm."

"Yes Sarah, we know this."

"But General, Chuck failed to mention, that Bryce had found out that Chuck's dad, Orion, Ted Roark, and man named Hartley created a thing called the key that they developed then split into 3 parts."

"Yes General. And only then could a variation be built. My Dad tried it and succeeded, Roark tried and failed."

"But we know that your dad changed the function and purpose of it right?"

"Yes. General."

"Hartley?"

"We don't know General."

"You think this man named Hartley, if that is his real name is responsible."

"No. General, I don't think so. It has to be someone inside. Bryce had me think about the time that we were at Stanford, possibly someone we went to school with or was around during his training."

Chuck grabs his list of the names from Stanford. Holding them up to Beckman. This list, and the files that Bryce sent us say other wise. Until we go through all these names and thank goodness the list has gotten smaller from what we have found out this week. We won't know till the last name is crossed off."

"What if you don't find this Leader or whoever else is working under our noses."

"General." This was the first time Casey had said anything.

"I didn't care for the man. I shot him twice. But Bryce was a good spy and they are far and few these days. He was loyal and his word most of the time was sincere. We know that when he sent the files to Chuck, the US Government was less impressed with his motives, but we have seen over the years that he made the right choice. He took something outrageous as program that Chuck's dad created that contained all our secrets and sent them to the very son of the original creator. Either it was completely stupid, insane or dysfunctional it ended up being the most selfless action I have seen. We have seen much good come out of this and how many organizations have failed or been destroyed because of what Chuck was able to do with the data. Yes, Chuck had the files but anyone can read a file. Chuck was able to put life to them."

Casey looked at Chuck. "I think it is worth looking into this before it's too late. We know someone is coming, so why not be ready for them."

Beckman got up and pushed her chair in. "So, I guess your off to Switzerland. I am very proud of you all and impressed at your willingness to protect the good name of the CIA. I wish you safe travels."

The team stood up. "Walker can I talk to you?"

Beckman walked out as Sarah gave Chuck a look then walked out closing the door behind her.

"Ms. Walker. I am impressed with your teams' findings and the amount of work you all have done."

"Thank you. But we have to thank Bryce for sending the info to Chuck. Chuck was then able to open it as wide as he has."

"I want you to be sure that he will be safe. All of you. From what I heard from you guys. There will be some sleeper cell or group still loyal to Fulcrum and the Ring. And they will jump at the chance to get their hands on Chuck."

"Yes, General."

"I'm not going to mention to anyone that Jill has been found. But keep your eyes open. She may still be in contact with the Leader if the Leader is the same person that she was working with back in LA. We might have our hands full."

"Yes, General."

Beckman headed down the hall as Chuck and Casey walked out. Grabbing their gear, they headed to the airport.

Casey found his seat in the back while Chuck sat near the front and Sarah next to him on his left. The plane took off. It would either be an enjoyable eight-hour flight to Zurich or a long painful journey with Sarah 'discussing' why he didn't tell her about Jill. Chuck unclicks his seat belt and stretches out, hoping to get some sleep as he was finally relaxing after trying to get Beckman on board. Sarah turns to face him. He could feel her eyes on him even though his eyes were closed. Opening one, he looked and saw her looking back at her. A look that he had seen many times before. Sitting up he turned slightly.

"I…."

"Chuck, I don't care. Sooner or later she was bound to pop up. I was just… hearing her name and what you two had…"

"Sarah, she was my past. You're my present and my future. But she is connected with this and whatever we do from now on, she is going to be involved."

Chuck grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We good."

Sarah took a deep breath. "We're good."

 **ZURICH**

Arriving at the hotel, Sarah and Chuck had planned to share a room, you know to protect the Intersect, but Beckman had already made the arrangements, while they were in the air. The first night was tolerable, jet lag and all. But the second night Sarah was determined to see her Chuck. Knowing that they were next door to each other. Sarah walked out onto her balcony and checked the sturdiness of the ledge. Wearing only her underpants a bathrobe she climbed up and over landing into Chuck's balcony. Sarah tapped quietly as Chuck hears the tap, coming out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. Chuck pretends to slip back and hide which at first was very cute but for Sarah the temperature outside wasn't for her liking. Chuck walks towards the door and unlocks his door as Sarah comes in. Chuck smiles and kisses her. Tugging at her bathrobe he takes a peak seeing that she not wearing much underneath he closes the door.

"Well Ms. Walker. I'm impressed at your agility and climbing over. "

"Well it's seemed a lot better than you coming over to my side wearing just a towel then probably losing it and then getting Casey to help you down. Chuck shivered at the thought of him ever having to climb from a balcony half naked. "

"Would you like anything. "

"Uh huh".

"To drink I mean."

Sarah nodded as Chuck went to the bar fridge and grabbed a few bottles of rye and two cans of coke. Sitting down. Sarah quickly drank hers as Chuck nursed his but got the look which had him close the curtains and lock the door putting a do not disturb sign on the door. Sarah sat on her knees as Chuck walked towards her. Sarah loved feeling his skin and the hairs on his chest. Running her hands up and over his strong arms he embraced her kissing her tenderly then picking up the pace. They hadn't been together since Barstow so they figured they'd reacquaint themselves first. Chuck pulled on the draw strings opening her robe only seeing her wearing purple underwear and being braless.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all who have added me and have stopped by to read and review. Let me know what you think so far. I own nothing, well the story I guess. Enjoy.

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 4

Chuck pulled at the draw strings once more as he held her body close to him as her robe fell to the bed. Sarah bit her lip slightly as his touch, sparked every nerve in her body. It was feeling like the first time all over again. Chuck brushed her hair back as he kissed her neck and dragged his fingers along her back then nestling them just above her hips. Sarah sat down then pushed herself back further onto the bed while pulling the sheet back as Chuck crawled onto the bed. Sarah pulled at his towel opening it up. Chuck then removed what was left of Sarah's clothing moving closer to her. Chuck slid under the covers as they wasted no time in becoming one. Chuck grazed her left leg and held it in place near his hip as Sarah caressed and kissed him. This went on for what seemed like forever, but who was counting. Chuck rolled more on top of her so she could see him as his muscular arms towered over her. Feeling his hot breath cascade over her slightly chilled body.

Engulfing every movement, sound and pleasure that she was giving and receiving from Chuck. Sarah took over as Chuck rolled onto his back. Sarah placed his hands on her hips but Chuck wanted to do more. Sarah placed them back as Chuck held on tighter. Running her hands on his chest and massaging his neck, Chuck sat up holding her close. This was becoming one of their favourite positions to be in. To be so close that they could almost feel their heart beat inside each other. This time seemed different as they were slowing down.

All those times when they could have crossed that line, how they felt for each other and never acted on it. Each touch making up for the touches they couldn't have. All the kisses they did have, and embraced. But also the ones that got away. Those kisses from other people that tore them further apart. Those lips that weren't the lips of the person they really wanted to be kissing. The people they turned to who weren't the one they really wanted to be with. Chuck rolled over with Sarah still in his arms as they laid side by side, sharing light kisses and feathery touches as they uncovered the layers of intimacy that they gave each other permission to explore. Ending in total bliss within the cotton sheets.

Chuck was beginning to enjoy how his mornings lately were beginning. To wake up with the most beautiful woman in the world next to him. The sun shining through the window and not a care in the world. Thanking that nature didn't call this time so he could be present when she opened her eyes to look at him. Sarah kept her eyes closed as she dragged her fingers left to right on his chest, making figure eights with her fingers then sliding her hand along his neck dragging her finger near his lips. Chuck smiled as he held her hand next to his heart. Sarah looked up at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Liked you said, I always sleep better with you around."

Chuck tilted his head down to kiss her as Sarah returned his kiss and leaned on her elbow. The kissing continued as Chuck got the memo and slid his leg over forcing Sarah back onto her back. Chuck looked down at her. "Good morning. Ms. Walker."

"You said that already."

"Kind of like saying it."

"I kind of like hearing it." Smiling back.

Sarah brought his face closer as she kissed him hard. Wrapping her left leg around his hips.

"I could get use to this."

"Stop talking and kiss me."

"As you wish…."

Chuck proceeded to make love to Sarah again and as exciting as it was Sarah looked up at Chuck. "What's wrong."

"It's too quiet."

"And?"

Chuck looked distracted.

"Chuck, I am here, where are you?"

Chuck turned his upper body back. Sarah peered over his shoulder. As they both stopped. They waited. As the feeling went away Chuck turned back looking at Sarah and resumed his duties. Sarah ran her fingers through Chuck's hair as they shared a few more moments together. Sarah dragged her fingers deeper into Chuck back as he made a subtle yelp. Sarah smiled as her job was done. Chuck rested his head inside her neck embracing the last few minutes. Sarah continued to rub his back until there was a knock at the door.

Chuck sat up. Sarah looked at him. "Did you call for room service?"

Chuck leaned on elbow. "No, don't think so."

Just then they heard Casey tapping and talking into the door. Chuck freaked as he got up grabbing his towel. Sarah scooted out of bed grabbing what she wore, not sure where to go. The knocking continued as Chuck opened the door slightly. "Hey, Casey. What brings you to my door so early."

"It's not early, you seen Walker?"

"Uh, me, Walker, seen, no sorry not me just was…..alone just me."

"She's not answering?"

Just then Chuck saw Sarah's robe move across the balcony onto the other side.

Chuck turned back to look at Casey. "Well maybe she's still sleeping?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe in the shower?"

"Maybe."

"So, what can I do for you?"

Casey entered Chuck's room as Chuck nervously walked behind him. "So's what the plan."

"Now, well I was going to have a…"

"Here in Zurich."

"Oh, yes, here in Zurich, where we are right now."

Chuck was less than dressed to talk to Casey or prepared to have a conversation with him in a towel. Rolling on his heels he looked at Casey. "Hey, Casey. How about, you go get us a table, I'll shower then, check in on Sarah and meet you down stairs in like 20 mins, 30 mins top."

Casey unfolded his fingers and looked around the room, then looked at Chuck in the towel. Walking to the door. "Nice towel Bartowski."

Chuck closed the door and leaned against it catching his breath. Hurrying to the shower, he showered then changed and went next door. Knocking, Sarah opened the door as Chuck looked down the hall in both directions as he entered. Sarah had just come out of the shower herself and walked her room in just a towel, which wasn't a bad sight to see but harder for Chuck every time she walked past him. "What did Casey want?"

"You?"

"I guess he knocked and you didn't answer."

"Obviously, when I was with you. And?"

"Oh, yes. He wanted to know what the plan was. I told him to get a table and we'd join him in 20 mins or so."

"Ok, that gives us 15 mins."

"15 mins?"

Sarah walked over and stood in front of Chuck and dropped her towel. Chuck tried to divert his eyes, but nothing worked. "Your wasting time."

Chuck shook his head as he smiled then moved with Sarah towards the bed. Chuck quickly tossing his shirt as Sarah went for his pants. It was fast and intense but oh so worth it. Chuck sat facing the tv as he buttoned up his shirt. "What would Casey think."

"About us?"

"Yes, us together, together."

"He doesn't need to know. I'm not going to tell him, are you?"

"No."

"Then we are good. Let's go. I am starving."

"I wonder why?"

Sarah kissed Chuck as she dragged her finger along his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you to."

 **Universität of Zurich Zentrum**

Casey drove up to the entrance of the Universität of Zurich as Sarah logged into the faculty directory searching for Jill's name. The lead Chuck found had only one Jill Roberts in the area and working as a Professor of Bio Metric Engineering. Sarah's search took her to the Department of Bio Chemistry where she found a picture of Jill Roberts. Chuck turned to see the picture and Sarah instantly noticed how his body changed and his eyes displayed a different look towards her. Sarah remembered a year and a half ago when Chuck came back into the van after he was supposed to plant a bug in Jill's room. When she asked what was wrong, and he just came out and told her that Jill had kissed her. Then her thoughts took her to the day they found out that Jill was Fulcrum and Casey and they went looking for Chuck and couldn't find him. Chuck looked at her as she saw his lips moving but Sarah didn't hear a word that he was saying.

"What building is she in?"

"What?"

"What building is she in, Jill?"

Sarah came to, then looked at the computer then at Chuck. "Chemistry building north side of campus."

"Ok, let's go."

"Hang on Chuck, we can't approach her like this, what if Fulcrum or someone else is looking for her as well?"

"Guys she has been out of the spotlight for over a year. I hardly think that Fulcrum is still interested in her."

"Chuck, we don't know that, and Casey's right. We need to check out the area first."

"Okay, let's go."

Casey and Sarah exchanged looks knowing that Chuck wasn't thinking straight and they both knew how it could end if they weren't one step ahead.

"Chuck, let me check out the campus first then we can approach her."

Chuck was ready to leave the van when Sarah placed her hand on his, almost calming him down. Chuck looked up at Sarah. Sarah nodded back. "Okay."

Casey nodded to Sarah as he got out heading north as Sarah and Chuck waited in the van.

The next day Chuck stepped out of the van even before Casey put it into park. The walking lanes of the Chemistry Building were full of students walking to and from their classes. Chuck looked over the crowd thanks to his height difference and wasn't seeing who he wanted to see. As the crowd dispersed the three walked into the building. It had so much the same vibe as Stanford. Walking the hall, they came to her office but as Chuck knocked as voice interrupted his second knock. "Can I help you?" (In a decent German accent)

Chuck turned to face the person. "Ja. Auf der Suche nach Jill Roberts?"

"Professor?" Said the stranger.

"Ja, Yes. Sorry my German isn't the greatest." Sarah piped up.

"That's okay, neither is my English."

"We are friends from America."

"Wow, welcome to Zurich."

"Thanks."

Chuck looked around as Casey kept his hand near his side.

"So, Jill Roberts?"

"Yes, she is teaching right now. You can sit in on her lecture if you want. Its down the hall to your left room 23."

"Thanks." As they watched the person leave. Chuck headed down the hall. Casey knew that there was only one way in and out so he remained outside in the hall. Chuck opened the door as Sarah followed. Chuck closed the door behind him as he got use to the darkened lecture hall. Finding two seats near the door, Chuck and Sarah sat down. Sarah kept her guard up as she scanned the room, for any and all the possible threats and only seeing one way in and out helped control the threat. Chuck sat back and listened to Jill. Impressed that she had turned her life around. He was impressed with how she had each student in the palm of her hand. Chuckling slightly to himself. He knew why she did better in Chemistry than he did. An hour later, Jill dismissed her class as Chuck and Sarah waited at the top as each student filed out. Chuck waited as there were a few students at the bottom talking to her and asking questions. Chuck reached the half way point of the stairs as Jill looked up seeing someone that she'd thought that she'd never see again. Smiling, her smile turned sour when she saw Sarah right behind him. Jill answered the students question then turned to Chuck as he reached the landing. Chuck turned to Jill as they gave each other a hug. "Wow, Chuck Bartowski."

"Hey, Jill."

"Well I never in my wildest dreams would I see you standing here."

"Tell me about it."

"Sarah."

"Jill."

The conversation stood still for a bit till Jill looked up at Chuck.

"What brings you here. It must be very important for you to find me and bring Sarah."

"Yes, it is."

"Sarah!"

"Sorry, we are kind of on a questionable timeline."

"Shall we head up?"

Chuck and Sarah headed up as Jill followed. Casey met them at the door and grunted at Jill.

"Major Casey."

"Jill."

They headed out to the quad and sat down. Chuck grabbed some coffees on the way as the four of them found a spot. "Its good to see you."

"Yes, you as well."

"You're a professor?"

"Yeah after I left California I inquired into a few positions that I had applied for months before and this one was the furthest away from my life back home so I took it. And I got hired to teach Bio Chemistry and I'm loving it."

"Great, good for you.?"

"And you guys?"

"Same ol same ol."

"I can see that, if they are still with you."

"Yeah, well that hasn't changed. But there's another reason why we are here."

"Okay, it sounds important."

"Jill, Chuck was recently given some information that we believe could put you in danger."

"Me? No one knows that I am here."

"I found you."

Jill turned instantly sick. Sipping her coffee, she looked at Chuck.

"Is she serious?"

"Yeah, we believe that." Chuck leaned closer to Jill. "We believe that Fulcrum isn't done or was ever destroyed. We also believe that a branch called the Ring is still very active and is waiting to recruit all that were loyal to Fulcrum. We also believe that someone deep inside the CIA is responsible for this rebirth or whatever you want to call it."

"Jill, we need answers and we think that you have them."

"I told you all that I know. I gave you my uncle and I gave you the Leader."

The three looked at Jill.

"Jill, we don't know where the man named Leader is and we believe that there is another person other than him who is pulling the strings."

Chuck looked at her and showed her the paper that he had folded in his pocket. Jill took the list and looked at it. Sarah took a quick look and saw that it wasn't the main intel that Chuck had found but a list of the CIA recruits that Chuck came across on the disc that Bryce had left him in Stanford. Sarah noticed that Chuck had added some new names to maybe throw her off, but if she recognized some of the names, then maybe she'd help them.

"This list, I don't recognize some of these names." As she pointed to the fake names Chuck put on the paper, but she stopped when she came to the names of Scott Sener, Skye Allyn Stolnitz, Bryce, Jeremy Maerten Guarisco.

"I only recognize these names. Bryce, Scott and I were in a few training sessions together and the rest I think we had some training with them, but there are others that aren't on this list."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "There's more?"

"Yeah, Sarah. There were at least 10 or so of us during this time. I was 2003, Bryce was 2002 and Scott was 2001. But there was another smaller group that's not on this list. They arrived half way through our training. And they kept to themselves but had additional training if you want to call it that."

"How many were in this group?"

"Maybe 5 or 6?"

Chuck thought back to his findings and the 5 Elders. Maybe these 5 were the Elders, and maybe they trained with the rest but they kept their distance then disappeared until now.

"Jill, would you happen to have their names?"

Jill sipped her coffee unsure whether to get herself back involved. Getting up. Chuck got up as well.

"I got to go. I have another class."

"Jill."

"It was nice seeing you Chuck, Sarah, Casey."

Chuck stood and watched her walk away. Chuck turned to face the table looking at Sarah, disappointed. Then Sarah looked and nodded informing Chuck of Jill.

"Come back here this time tomorrow." As she continued walking back into the building.

Heading back to the hotel the three sat in Sarah's room going over the next step.

"Well, that went well."

"I blew it, I came on too strong."

"Chuck, you did okay. We don't know if she was willing to help us or even if she actually wanted to recognize the names."

"Why not?"

"Chuck if Fulcrum is searching for her and we don't know that, we are only assuming that they are in search of their former agents to rejoin them. She's probably scared that if we found her who else could find her as well. She didn't actually change her name."

"Or she has already been contacted by them and is only playing us and setting up a trap to catch you, Chuck."

"No, she was very surprised to see me, us. Right Sarah?"

Sarah never answered.

"You got it wrong." Looking at Casey then Sarah.

"Chuck, they are going to agree with the one that is less confusing. So those who converted to or were brainwashed or whatever to join Fulcrum the first time knew what they were doing. Whether it was those we already sought out or have died because of the missions we were on or people like Jill."

Chuck gets up from where he sat down. "Seriously your doing it again. Not every ending ends in Jill being part of it. You don't know her like I do not that you care to know her. You have made that very obvious. Nothing I have flashed on or seen since we got here indicates that. Her present state she has no Fulcrum connection."

"Chuck, she played you once actually twice, why not a third time."

"Casey!" Sarah looks at Casey.

"What? Put your big boy pants on and accept that Jill can't be trusted, then and now."

Chuck grabs his jacket and walks past Sarah whispering. 'The balcony is closed.'

Sarah taken back by his comment and his abrupt exit. Closing her eyes as she hears the door shut.

Chuck walks next door and grabs his papers, and anything that was considered alcohol from the mini bar. He had to prove, that they were wrong about Jill. ' _They don't know you, well neither do I now, but it can't be true. Please Jill don't let it be true.'_

Chuck grabs a pen and some paper and the list that Bryce had given him with the names and code names of possible active agents. Putting some music on he tried to drown out his thoughts or any one else. Checking the list, he made another one, maybe triggering his memory he would flash on something and save the day. Writing down what he knew about certain Fulcrum agents that he didn't add to the list that he gave Jill to look at; names like **Elita Natalija, Koray Omer, Brandon Stacey (Romulus) Javier Diaz (who worked for Ted) and was still number one on Chuck's list of one of the 5 Elders. Barry Rommell (Wolf Den who was shot and killed by Sarah).** Chuck flipped his pad of paper to a fresh page and added those who they knew where dead. **Meadow Branch group, Bernie Ominsky (Jill's uncle), Tommy Delgado (shot by Bryce), Alexis White (killed herself in front of Casey), Ted Roark (shot in Castle by Ring agent, who wasn't Fulcrum), Bryce (code name Sandwall or the whole Ring mission was named Sandwall).**

Chuck continued with his list but whether is was the fourth bottle from his pile, he flashed on a new name to the game but very familiar to him that he hadn't really looked at. **Perseus aka Howard Busgang.** Chuck looked into his name and more names followed; **Galina Stacey aka Pegasus, Nicholas Quinn aka Snake Eyes and unknown person called Blacklair along with John Kemp.** Chuck stared at the new list then passed out.

 **Stateside USA**

The stranger entered his hotel room and printed out the flight manifest for Chuck's flight to Zurich. Pleased that they had gotten this far, he wasn't too pleased that they had to get in contact with Jill and hoping that no one else was looking for her. Checking off his list of what needed to get done, he hoped that Bryce was 100% sure that this change was going to happen. He just hoped, that the three could stay ahead and bring this all to an end. Picking up the phone, he dialed the last number on his phone as another voice answered. "So, where are we?"

"They have arrived in Zurich, he did find Jill Roberts, not sure why, but maybe Bryce wanted them to go there."

"Maybe, I don't know what was on those files that he sent me, but he helped me when I needed the help and I promised to help him with this."

"Will you let them know who you are?"

"No, not sure, been there, done that. If they can continue with what Bryce has them doing, then we can finally rest knowing that the Ring and Fulcrum and the rest of the branches are taken care of.

 **Next morning**

Chuck waited outside by the van nursing a strong cup of coffee as Sarah walked through the doors. Trying to get Chuck's attention, Chuck finally walked over to her away from the door and Casey seeing them.

"Morning." As Sarah kissed Chuck on the lips.

Chuck looked up. "Morning."

Sarah wasn't pleased that she didn't get a return kiss. "Sorry not feeling the greatest right now. Lost count of how many bottles I drank last night."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for yesterday." Raising his chin so he could look at her.

Chuck just looked at her. He didn't need to apologize, she was right on that one but did he have to do something? Leaning closer he kissed her, then kissed her some more. It felt so right but it wasn't an apology. Sarah leaned in as Chuck held her close.

"We better go."

Sarah hated the disruption but at least he was talking to her.

Arriving back at the same spot from yesterday, they waited as Casey looked around, he placed on the table a scanner that would pick up any other feeds or frequency disruptions possibly indicating that someone else was in the area, if so Chuck would have to exit quickly. Giving Sarah a thumbs up, Chuck was safe for now. The quad quieted down as Jill finally arrived and sat down. "Thanks for coming back."

"I wasn't going to come."

Chuck, Sarah and Casey looked at Jill. "I am done with my past. That is why I left and moved here. I started a new life and when I saw you yesterday, maybe a part of me wanted it but when I got home, I knew that I didn't"

"I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't need your help."

"I know, and that is why I am, I am helping you, because you asked. But after this I am done and they have to accept that."

"I understand."

"When I was at Stanford, and what I said yesterday. There was a small group that included Bryce and a guy named Scott Sener as well as Vincent Smith, Elita Natalija, Koray Omer, Branden Stacey and his wife Galina, a man name Nicholas Quinn and Daniel Shaw, Alexander Edgar Winterbourne. We were recruited in our third year, so when I meet Scott Sener, he had been recruited for over two years by then and Bryce one year. There was supposed to be another person with me beside a guy name Scott Bauer."

Chuck knew who that person was. And so, did Sarah but thank goodness that Jill didn't know.

As Jill continued to talk, Chuck flashed on the name Nicholas Quinn and Daniel Shaw, CIA Infection Disease force, Unaccounted members of Fulcrum maybe part of the 5 Elders. The rest of the flash had people already identified or close to being identified. Jill handed over a photo and a list of names. "I don't know why I kept this, maybe the spy in me, maybe I though that I might need it one day. This is all I have left. Do what you need to do with this to put an end to it."

Sarah wanted some questions answered and this would be the perfect time, if Jill was serious about being done with Fulcrum.

"Jill, when did Fulcrum come into play? If you were recruited like Bryce was, when did you switch sides and why didn't Bryce?"

Jill, thought that her interrogation was over. Turning to face Sarah. "I don't know why Bryce didn't switch and for the longest time I didn't know either. It wasn't until I meet a man named John Kemp."

"John Kemp? Who is he?"

"You would know him as the Leader, that came with me to gain access to your files."

Chuck flashed again, luckily Jill didn't see him flash.

Chuck shook his head slightly. Sarah and Casey knew that Chuck flashed a big one.

"Go on."

"John Kemp was let's say kind of my handler, like you Sarah. Training and educating me on the workings of being an agent. The more we worked together the more I was focussed on his philosophy than what Bryce and Scott were being trained with."

"So, this John, where did he come from?"

"Don't know, he was part of the old school methods of the CIA training and philosophy."

"Like Meadow Branch."

"What?"

"Sorry, thinking out loud."

As Chuck looked at Casey.

"Rumors were out there that stated there was a document or file that would change how the CIA operated. How agents were trained and operated out in the field. They also said that the one who created it, was very good at his job and very few knew of this man. But some how it was destroyed, we thought at the time that Bryce knew something, so that is why we were after him."

"Jill." Chuck looked at Jill. "Bryce is dead."

Jill wiped a tear from her eye. "Really?"

"Yeah, car accident."

"How did you hear?"

"I guess Chuck was his next of kin."

"Yeah, Sarah and I…So, I guess Bryce can't be of any help."

"I guess not. But that won't stop them from looking elsewhere. What ever this file is, they won't stop looking for it they receive it."

"If they found it, then what?"

"Sarah, many possibilities. There was a tribunal group that had the final say in all matters of Fulcrum, but possibilities are endless, from recruiting to sleeper cells, you name it."

Jill gets up. Chuck takes the list and photo and leaves it with Sarah as he walks with Jill for a bit. "I know that this was not what you expected to do after all these months."  
"Chuck you gave me a new lease on life so I owe you. "  
"No, you don't. "

"Yes. I hurt you many times but you stuck around. And I put your life in danger. But I thought I was one the right team. Obviously, I wasn't."  
Chuck leans in giving her a hug as Sarah gets up seeing Chuck hug Jill. Her blood starts to boil.  
Sarah over hears. "You take care Chuck. I am good here and I am happy and I see that your finally happy with Sarah."

"Sarah and me?"

"Chuck, I could tell, by how she cared for you. That you two were meant to be together. What we had was in the past. "  
Chuck semi nodded. As Jill walked off.

"You take care." Chuck turned around.  
"Chuck!" Chuck looked back to face her. "Read what I gave you, you will find your answers and the Leader as well. "

Jill walks off. As Chuck watches her join her boyfriend and baby. Turning around he sees Sarah but walks the other way towards the van. Sarah saddened and disappointed in herself jumps into the van and heads back to the hotel.

Chucks ignores her call as he falls asleep for a bit, then spends the rest of the night looking at the list. Sarah slips next door over the balcony letting herself in. Sitting on the bed she waits till Chuck looks at her.  
"Chuck."  
Chuck continues to ignore her.  
"Chuck your right. I never gave Jill a chance."  
Chuck looks up slightly. "Can I be honest with you?"  
"Might help."  
"I saw her as a threat."  
Chuck turned to face her.  
"Jill?"  
"Yeah, and this might sound petty or me being jealous."  
"You?"  
Sarah smiled slightly. "Seeing you at that conference watching you kiss her and when you and she ran off. It killed me."  
Chuck walked over and sat in front of Sarah. "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry."  
"If I knew."  
"It wouldn't matter. You wanted it to be like it was, at Stanford with you and her and you would do anything to have that back and me not able to give you what you wanted from me."  
"You can't blame yourself for me hoping to have my past as it was. Stanford was a bitter and very large pill to swallow and having my best friend do what he did to me and in the end, he was protecting me from this roller coaster hell I'm living in. The only silver lining was you. If you weren't here, Stanford and all of this would, have me sitting in a padded cell somewhere alone."  
"No, you would have been ok."  
"Maybe but I am finding out that this whole mission or whatever you want to call it is one big cat mouse game. "  
"What did Jill give you "  
"A class list with a picture. "  
Chuck got up and grabbed the photo. Some faces looked familiar as Chuck flashed again on the names that Jill told him earlier. Sitting down and waiting for the flash to clear his head. He turned the photo around. Sarah and Chuck looked at the photo and tried to name the faces. Pointing to the faces. "This is Scott Sener, Bryce, this might be Vincent Smith, Elita Natalija, Koray Omer, Branden Stacey and his wife Galina, not included in photo Nicholas Quinn, Daniel Shaw, Alexander Edgar Winterbourne. Of course, the ones we need a face to go with aren't even in the picture."

"Yeah, but Chuck we have their names, which is one step closer to where we were a day or so ago before we got here. So, we now we have the name of the Leader John Kemp."

"Speaking of John Boy. When I flashed his name popped up with good old Ted Roark."

"Roark?"

"Yeah, all I can remember is something to do with the intersect and the internet."

"Separate or together?"

"That I don't know. But if it is in my head, it has to be important."

"So, we look into Roark again?"

"Well, he was part of the trio my dad worked with? Makes sense."

"And Jill, did mention that the man who created this file had disappeared and was very important. Maybe your dad is behind this and maybe Bryce got him involved again? Or maybe Bryce and your dad weren't done yet."

"My dad, maybe, but these other guys. Who are they? Nicholas Quinn, Daniel Shaw?"

"We will head back home to look into these names and hopefully this John guy is the man that was with Jill last year. And this Daniel Shaw. We go to Beckman."

Chuck stared at the photo lost in thought as Sarah got up and kissed Chuck on the top of the head, then headed to the door. Chuck looked up.

"Where are you going?"  
"Didn't think you wanted..."  
Chuck got up and walked to the door. "Sarah, I just told you that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."  
"So what are you saying?"  
"Other than I love you and I don't blame you for being jealous. When I have been jealous as well."  
Sarah closed the door.  
"You jealous?"  
"Yup, if we are being honest."  
Chuck took Sarah's hand and sat back down on his bed. "Well for starters Von Kirk, Cole, Bryce."  
"That many?"

"I saw you and Cole kiss."  
Sarah had a surprised look on her face, knowing that he had now seen her and Cole kiss.  
"Yeah I could sense that there was some chemistry between the two of you especially when you attended to him then to me, and when I went up stairs I clicked on the registers link and saw you then I walked out.

"So, you don't know what I said to him the next day."  
Chuck shook his head. "He asked me about people who we care about and if we're lucky to find that person – should we walk away – I told him no it wasn't fair - I told him that when you meet someone you care about its hard to walk away."  
"Really." Placing her hand in his.  
"He offered an exciting life, so did Bryce. But someone else had my heart. And that is something you just don't give up on."

Chuck turn his body slightly smiled as he leaned in and kissed Sarah. Sarah returned that kiss as Chuck laid her down on his bed. "You always had my heart."

Chuck continued to smile as he kissed her again. Things started to pick up till as Chuck roll onto his back his cell rang. "Really?"

Sarah reached into his pocket which didn't help the moment, pulling it out seeing Casey's face. Chuck sat up. "Hey. Ok. Bye."

Chuck got up and fixed his shirt. "Beckman wants to talk to us."

They headed out and walked down the hall to Casey's room.

"Hello team. Glad to see you."

"Hello, General."

"General."

"Major Casey has filled me in and he mentioned that we might be looking internally again."

"Yes, General. Chuck flashed on a few names and some new names that we believe triggered the rest of his flashes. Chuck didn't flash on Jill each time we spoke to her."

"So, you believed that she is done."

"Most likely yes, if Fulcrum was after her and not saying that they won't try to get in contact with her, she has no reason to take part. But I would ask if we could maybe keep eyes on her just in case. From what we got from her in regard to intel, there was a small group besides the group that Bryce Larkin and Scott Sener were in. Upon talking with her this smaller group could be some of the Elders we are looking for. We also got a name for the Leader that Jill was in contact with a year and half ago. A John Kemp."

"Great work team, I look like to see you before you head back to LA. I will look into those other names; can you scan the photo that Jill gave you along with the names and I hope to have some answers for you when we meet. Again, great job team."

"Good night General."

Casey turned to face Chuck and Sarah. "Game of cards? Johnny Red?"

Sarah looked at Casey then at Chuck. "No, I'm fine. It's late and we leave in a short while, but thanks. Good night guys." As Sarah left, Chuck repeated pretty much the same thing. "Good night Casey." Casey lit his cigar and turned on the tv. Chuck walked down the hall and reached his door but stood facing Sarah's. Chuck raised his hand to knock, but had a better idea. Unlocking his door, Chuck slipped out of his clothes, just leaving his boxers on. Grabbing a towel, he slipped out onto the balcony and looked at the railing and the other side. Pushing a chair closer to the railing, Chuck started climbing over and looked down which wasn't a good idea. Regaining his composure, he made it to the other side as he entered Sarah's room. Sarah must have been in the bathroom, hearing the water run. Chuck walked to the bathroom and opened the door and watched her reflection in the mirror. Sarah felt a cool draft then saw Chuck's face in the mirror. "What took you so long?"

Chuck slipped his towel off and boxers and drew the curtain open and climbed in. "You took the balcony."

"Didn't want my girlfriend to be the only one to experience the thrill it gave you."

Sarah pulled Chuck under the hot cascading flow of water, Chuck tossed his hair back as his longer locks, draped over his shoulders. Grabbing her face with both hands he kissed her as she ran her hands around to his back. Chuck then swooped her up and pushed her into the corner of the tub as the water pour over his back, shielding Sarah's face as he continued to kiss her. Sarah wrapped her legs around him as they became one. Chuck didn't rush as each motion of their bodies triggered another feeling. Sarah continued to kiss Chuck as she couldn't get enough of his lips. Chuck turned the water off as he walked back out of the tub reaching for Sarah's hand and walked her over to the bed. "Was turning into a prune."

"Well, you look fine to me."

Chuck smiled as he laid her down and made love to her till the sun came up.

 **Undisclosed location**

"General Beckman is asking around about you and John Kemp."

"And?"

"We're not sure, and how she got the names."

"Where is her team?"

"Don't know."

"Find them. Someone had to give her those names, find the person who told her."

"Anything else?"

"No." As the man flipped open a zippo and closed it slamming it hard onto his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all who have added me and have stopped by to read and review. Let me know what you think so far. I own nothing, well the story I guess. Enjoy.

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 5

Arriving at the airport to board Sarah got a call. Chuck stopped, as Sarah gave him another cup of coffee to hold. Casey walked back as he loaded their bags.

"Morning General, yes we are at the airport."

"Yes, we can."

"Not that I know of but I can ask him and let you know."

"Ok." As Sarah looked at her phone. "Yes it came through."

"Will do. Yes. Goodbye."

Chuck and Casey looked at Sarah not sure if they wanted to hear, the change of plans. Sarah put her phone in one hand as she grabbed her coffee from Chuck.

Looking up. "Beckman wants us in Prague."

"For what?"

"She found Bill Bergey and Vincent Smith. They stayed back at the training facility after you left and Beckman figures that they maybe ones to talk to on who they think might be behind this take over. Also, she wants us to check out the whereabouts on Alexander Edgar Winterborne who's name came up when she did a search on unaccounted Fulcrum agents. He was part of the CIA's Infectious Disease Force."

"Sarah, I flashed on him yesterday."

"So, he is important."

"What about the others who we think are the part of the 5 Elders."

"Don't know, Casey. There are 10 people that are unaccounted for and what Jill told me yesterday, the names I have and what Jill gave me are on both lists."

"Okay we better board."

Casey entered first as Sarah followed but stopped and turned around as Chuck was at a perfect height for Sarah sneak a kiss. Chuck lingered a little longer, but Sarah didn't mind. Chuck closed the door as they drove down the run way. Chuck sat by the window looking down at his past fading in the distance as his eye caught a glimpse of his present and future. Sarah caught his glance and so desperately wanted to kiss him. Sarah bit the end of her pen, thinking something that got Chuck's attention. He could tell that Sarah was up to something. Sarah leaned forward and saw that Casey was asleep so she got up and headed to the back of the plane. Shutting the curtain behind her she waited. Chuck put down his papers and lap top and tip toed to the back. Not sure why he tip toed but he made to the back as Sarah grabbed him by his jacket and started kissing him. Chuck never objected as he returned her kisses. Sarah knew that the mile-high club wouldn't be expecting any new members today due to the size of the plane and bathroom, she had to settle with just having a little fun. Sarah was getting good at reading Chuck and how far she could take him before things got out of hand and there was no turning back, so she had to pace her self so they didn't go too far, mostly to leave something to look forward to for later. Chuck was lost in her eyes as their kisses were staggered. Chuck folded down a seat and sat down as Sarah straddled facing him. "You need to be careful dear."

"I know, but your making things very difficult."

"I can head back and get back to work."

Chuck held her close. "Not yet."

"Thought so." As they continued to kiss.

The seat belt sign came on as Sarah stood up and quietly sat back down in her chair as Chuck rejoined her as well. Casey woke up and clicked his seat belt.

Finding their hotel, Casey grabbed the keys and walked over to the Chuck and Sarah. "Sorry guys there are only two rooms left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so one of us has to share with Bartowski and it won't be me."

"Are you sure Casey?"

"Like anything will happen between the two of you."

Chuck gives Casey a dirty look as Sarah is tickled pink inside. ' _No more sneaking around.'_

"You guys survived Barstow sharing a room, I think that you can survive Prague, again."

Casey gave Sarah the other key and headed to the stairs. The hotel was an old mansion for a former Royal Family and after World War Two, Prague converted a lot of them into lofts or hotels. Casey reached his room and looked down the hall as Chuck and Sarah played it cool as they reached their room.

"Guys we meet for supper around 8?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

Sarah looked at her watch, that gives them pretty much the whole rest of the day.

Sarah unlocked the door and entered as Chuck grabbed their bags and placed them on the bench near the door. Sarah walked over towards the balcony and opened the doors, as fresh air filled her lungs. It was rare that they had so much down time on a mission and it was made sweeter when two strong arms slid around her waist embracing her from behind. Sarah thought to herself this is what Prague was supposed to be like the last time they were here. Holding her hands over his, she embraced his lips as they caressed her bare neck. Staring out the window she was glad that they were not on the same side of the building as Casey. Sarah turned around staring into Chuck's eyes. "So, Mr. Bartowski, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm, not sure, maybe have a nap."

Sarah shook her head.

"Read a book, watch TV."

"No and no."

"Pick up where we left off at 30,000 feet?"

Sarah nodded and gave Chuck a seductive smile. Chuck turned as he took his jacket off and started with his shoes, which always seemed to delay the moment. Reaching for his shirt, Sarah stopped him. Sarah slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt as she pushed and dragged her fingers up his chest, kissing him as he tossed his shirt onto the chair. Reaching for her shirt he slowly unbuttoning each button, placing kisses in their place. Slipping her shirt over her shoulders he kissed each of them then embraced her as he slipped her bra off. Walking back towards the bed, Sarah pulled Chuck on top of her as they laid back on the bed. The next few hours, 30,000 feet had nothing on them.

Chuck laid on his stomach as Sarah laid half of her body over his as she planted short kisses on his back. She knew that he was exhausted and she was surprised as well that she wasn't out for the count. What he did to her would make the average person end up in emergency. But at the same time, he was a gentle as any lover could be. Watching his back rise, with each breath, she wondered what life would have been like if Chuck did leave with her. How far would they have gotten before someone like Casey, came after them. Then for sure they couldn't be together, Chuck would be thrown into a padded cell and Sarah would have been probably reprimanded or worse. Chuck opened his eyes and felt Sarah as he turned inwardly forcing Sarah onto her back as she opened her arms and Chuck settled in her arms, draping his left arms over her breasts.

Looking up. "Hi."

"Hi, to you?"

"You, ok?"

"I'm fine, feel great. You?"

"A bit tired."

"I wonder why?"

"Well, thankyou Ms. Walker, you ain't bad yourself."

"Well thankyou." As she leaned forward to kiss him.

Chuck settled back in her arms as she played with his hair and caressed his face.

Chuck leaned backwards as Sarah didn't like the disruption. Chuck rolled on to his back as he invited Sarah into his arms, grabbing the sheets and covering up. It didn't take long before they fell back to sleep.

 **Hours later**

Chuck got up, and headed to the bathroom, to see the huge soaker tub. He turned the water on hoping to alert one sleeping beauty in the next room. It didn't take long till Sarah was standing at the door wrapped up in a sheet. Chuck had slipped in under the hot water and extended his hand as Sarah reached for it, dropping the sheet and stepping into the tub. Facing Chuck, she settled into the hot but welcoming bubbled fill tub. Lifting her legs and resting them on Chuck's shoulder as his legs were slightly bent.

"Well they don't make tubs for tall people."

"I guess we make due."

Sarah leaned back as Chuck had placed a towel on the edge to rest her head. Chuck ran his hands up and down her legs with his soapy hands, and teasing her each time. Sarah did her share of teasing as well. When Chuck grabbed her wrists, and pull her on top of him. Sarah kneeled placing her legs on either side of his as Chuck grabbed her hips. Sarah lost a few breaths as they became one. As Chuck held on as he leaned back taking Sarah with him. The subtle ministrations increased as Sarah held on tighter and Chuck bent his knees a bit more than they where. Water splashing, Sarah eventually slid down resting in Chucks arms. Caressing his face as she continued to kiss him. Chuck could sense that something wasn't right. Getting up, he gave her some time alone as he ran the hot water. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist as he leaned down giving her a kiss.

"You don't have to leave you know."

"I know, see you in a bit."

"Love you."

Chuck came back and gave her another kiss. "Love you too, always."

Chuck slipped his boxers on, and his t-shirt as he propped the pillows in behind him as he turned the tv on. Flipping through the channels, he wished that he had learned German. Sarah had come out and grabbed some items from her bag and slipped back into the bathroom returning, drying her hair with a towel. Grabbing a brush, she sat down near Chuck's feet.

Putting her brush down she crawled up to Chuck and settled in his arms. Looking at the clock they had a few hours before supper. Chuck cuddled but addressed the elephant in the room. "You wanna talk? I can sense that something is wrong."

"I wouldn't say that something is wrong, I feel great but…"

"But."

"Last time we where here, it didn't work out the way I had planned."

"No, it didn't. But why would you want to think about that when it eventually worked out for us."

"I know and I am glad it did."

Chuck sat up slightly forcing Sarah to sit up as well. Chuck turned his upper body to face Sarah as Sarah sat cross legged in front of him.

"Then what is the problem. We're happy, in love, together. So, what is it…."

"Fear?"

"Fear, we should get a medal for conquering fear."

"This job."

Chuck took Sarah's hand in his. "This job, can either make us run from fear or run straight into it crushing it as we go. I can't change the past and my choice to stay in Prague the first time, because that is what I thought you wanted from me."

"That's not what I wanted for you, for us."

"I know that now, but not then. We just back from Barstow and things where going pretty good, then Beckman swooped in and sent me here. With me downloading the last upgrade I felt like the man, the spy you wanted me to be and I would have done anything for you. Even learn to be a spy, no matter what happened to me."

"I love you for that, then and now. Looking back, I know now that you not wanting to go with me, was a blessing in disguise. If we did run, Casey or someone else would have come after us and you would have been sent to a padded cell and me fired or worse."

"You could have visited. You did say once that we didn't need two beds."

Sarah laughed. "You remember that."

"I remember everything that you said."

Chuck played with her fingers. Sarah tilted her head to rest it on her free hand as her elbow pressed into her leg.

"Everything."

"I do have a computer in my head."

Sarah got up on her knees.

"Yes, you do and does it tell you what is going to happen."

"No but I could probably guess."

Sarah leaned forward as she kissed his lips bringing his head closer to hers. Chuck pushed himself up onto his knees as they continued to kiss. Chuck held her in one hand as he fell into the bed. Looking at the clock, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you stopping?"

"It's almost 8."

Chuck got up and grabbed his jeans as Sarah reached over to the chair and grabbed hers. Chuck finished getting dressed as Sarah slipped her feet into her boots, grabbing the keys, they headed down the hall meeting Casey as he came out of his room.

"Hey, guys you famished."

"Actually yes."

"So, you two not bored with each other?"

Chuck looked at Sarah, and Sarah back to Chuck. "No, it was fine. We both had a nap and watched some tv."

"Resting that brain of yours."

"You can say that."

 **Next Day**

Sarah walked back in with a tray of coffees and croissants and various Danish's as she put the tray down beside Chuck. She kissed him on the cheek as it was another restful night knowing that they were together and safe. Chuck opened his eyes as he sat up giving Sarah a kiss as she passed him a cup. Sarah moved out onto the balcony as Chuck grabbed a hoodie and put it on, glad that he put on his pyjamas on. The slight chill in the air was brisk but the company made up for it.

Chuck finished his Danish then took sip a of coffee. "So, when do we head over to the training center?"

"We need to get in contact with Vincent, but I think we check out the area to see if by chance any of the people on your list were here or are here."

"You think, that there could be a sleeper cell here?"

"Maybe, cause how would this group have the intel on the Intersect, when it was destroyed by you."

"Bryce told me destroy it, but I downloaded it first, so there was no way that it got into someone else's hand before that. When Bryce was taken and I found him, he said that whatever was on this upgrade was much more advance that the previous one."

"But didn't your dad, modify Roark's?"

"Yeah in the end, my dad got it out of my head, so when I downloaded it again it was so advanced that it was able to override what was once there or recouped those previous downloads that eventually made this one more dangerous, to whomever had it?"

Sarah replayed her conversation with Beckman over and over as Chuck continued to talk. Honestly, they didn't know what this upgrade could do and it scared her.

"Do you think your dad, gave Bryce this recent version?"

"I don't know, and if he did, why is he still in hiding."

"Maybe he doesn't know that you downloaded it, maybe he thinks that Bryce actually got it destroy."

"But who sent me the email if it wasn't Bryce and who was the guy who met me at the drive in and dropped off the USB. If it was my dad, not saying that it wasn't but, where is he? And I know that he wouldn't be working alone."

"What do we know about Scott Sener? Was he a student like you or maybe working under your dad? Then they heard that Bryce was your roommate and the son of Orion, they made a plan to get you far away from this whole thing. But in the end…"

"Exactly the place my dad and Bryce didn't want me to be in."

Chuck got up and left Sarah sitting there. She felt sorry for him, three years of his life spent with this gift or burden, or how ever you flipped the coin. Chuck got dressed and sat on the bed looking again at the lists.

Casey knocked on the door as Sarah opened the door. Seeing the look on her face, and seeing Chuck as he entered. "Not a good morning?"

"No." In a quiet voice. "We need to find a way to speed things up. I'm not sure what this up grade can do, and the more we look into this, I think Chuck is worried as well." Casey nodded. "I agree."

Walking more into the room, Chuck finally looked up.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"So, are we ready to go to the training center?"

"Yeah."

Chuck got up and headed to the bathroom as Casey reached for the papers that Chuck was looking at. Sarah stood beside Casey as they looked at the lists. "Impressive."

"Yes, they are, but there is still a lot of unanswered questions. Chuck and I were talking and we tossed about the idea that Scott Sener might have been a student of Orion's and maybe when they heard that Bryce was roommates with Chuck it started spiralling this whole thing."

"If Scott and Bryce knew each other why was it Bryce that stole the files in the first place and not Scott. If he was working with Orion, where did they go and why didn't Busgang have that information on him."

Chuck walked back in. "Because he didn't have a chance. He said he knew of my dad, his research, team and his study of possibly creating a human intersect before you guys came in. Knowing that my dad created this, his part was only 1/3 of the actual thing. This key remember was divided into three and Roark's didn't work so that left my dad's and Hartley's. Without the other keys."

"Chuck do you think that that your last upload, was the other 2/3?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "You think that my dad had 2 of the 3 keys and created the dynamics of the intersect."

"It's possible?"

"So, maybe Roark's idea is still being twerked by whoever is trying to take over. And they needed the last piece, but you have it now, somewhere in that head of yours and this whole wild goose chase is for us to prevent that."

"We know that, Casey, but."

"We need the who, and the why?"

Casey drove up to the facility as Chuck looked around and all the painful training resurfaced. Sarah walked up to the desk and showed her badge, as Casey and Chuck passed theirs on. "We would like to meet with Vincent Smith or Bill Bergey please."

"You have an appointment."

"No, we are from the States."

"One, moment please." Sarah watched the clerk relay the info over the phone, as he read each of their names. Handing back their badges, they remained waiting in the main area. 20 minutes later, a man walked towards them and Chuck instantly flashed. _'Vincent Smith, CIA operative and senior training officer for new agents. Trained in combat and negotiation/highest level armory specialist.'_

"Chuck did you flash?"

"Uh huh."

"And?"

"We're good."

"Major Casey, Agent Walker and Charles Carmichael. It is a pleasure, good to see you Charles." Shaking hands with the team.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Pleasure."

"Hey."

"So General Beckman did let me know that you would be arriving, but she didn't get into the reason why?"

"Do, you have time."

"Yes, let me show you around. Charles could possibly do this as well as I can."

Chuck barely smiled as he followed the three into the main training area. Every cubicle contained some sort of training tool, or simulator device to train the agents. Entering one room then another they arrived at his office. Chuck gave the chair to Sarah as he and Casey leaned against the filing cabinet.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We are looking a list of names that, we believe are responsible for a possible threat to the CIA as a whole. Its recruits, philosophy and future."

"That's a big threat."

"We were wondering if you recognized any of these names."

Chuck passed the list to Sarah as Sarah passed it onto Vincent. "Elita Natalija, Loray Omer, Brandon Stacey, Javier Diaz, Daniel Shaw, Howard Busgang, Galina Stacey, Nicholas Quinn, John Kemp, Scott Sener, Sky Stolnitz, Jeremey Guarisco. That's a list."

Vincent sat up. Grabbing a pen. "Can I write on this?"

Chuck looked at him. "Definitely."

"Okay, Busgang, is deceased. Poor thing was shot by Fulcrum. Nicholas Quinn was or still is an independent consultant that the CIA used years back, but things turned sour and he vanished. Stacey and Kemp, not sure. Let me do a quick search."

The team looked at each other, at least there was some progress. Maybe the rest would turn out to be as promising as the first few names.

"Omer, Natalija, Stacey were suspected Fulcrum agents but their where about are unknown, Diaz and Shaw let me see."

Vincent typed away but stopped as his phone rang. "Smith here."

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"Excuse me, duty calls. I'll be right back."

Vincent left the room as Chuck slipped into his chair. "Chuck what are you doing?"

"Not sure."

Casey stood by the door. Then nodded. "I was watching him type and he missed a few keys, so I was curious to see if what he was telling us was actually the truth."

"And?"

"Looking at his history, he never searched for the names Stacey or Kemp. Chuck quickly searched for the name Shaw and Diaz and Kemp. Chuck flashed as their faces came on the screen. "Chuck times' up." Chuck wasn't able to get a picture of the three in time.

Chuck nodded as he erased his search and deleted his key strokes. Getting up, he put the chair back to as close as it was, then returned to where he was before. Casey moved away from the door as Vincent came back in.

"I stopped by Bergey's office and he wasn't in but I left him a note to come and see me. As for Scott Sener, he wasn't an active agent, more of a researcher or analyst that worked for the same group as Busgang and a man named Orion. Whom we still haven't been able to find."

The three was surprised that Orion was still missing. "Mr. Smith."

"Vincent please."

"Vincent, when I was here the last time, and was training, was there any other agents or a group of 10 or so that you know of, that were trained here prior to me arriving, around 2003, 2004?"

"2003, 2004?"

"Yes."

"We keep a list of agents in training that we send back to DC and then they pass them onto the farm or other agencies for further training. There was a small group that arrived but only three of them stayed back in DC."

"And they are?"

"Don't know, their names seem to be gone?"

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

Chuck stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you happen to have the list of those who did come here for some training.?"

"Stolnitz, Roberts, Larkin, Guarisco, Brandon and Galina Stacey, who were the first married couple to go through training. Not sure how that marriage turned out and finally Bill Bergey, who stayed here to be an instructor."

Chuck flashed on all the names each having a connection with the Elders.

"Roberts location unknown and Larkin was killed. Stolnitz and Guarisco are still active within the CIA and The Stacey's location unknown."

"These unknown locations could mean."

"Either they are undercover or haven't checked in for whatever reason."

"Is there a way to find out where they are?"

"Maybe General Beckman and maybe she doesn't have the means to access that information."

Sarah got up. "Thank you so much, for your help, please let Mr. Bergey know that we were here and that we would like to talk to him. Here is my number and Major Casey's, we will be around for a few days."

"My pleasure. I hope that I was some help."

"Yes, and thank you."

The team headed to the door. Chuck over heard someone down the hall that he recognized and he flashed on their voice. Chuck ran after the person running outside with Sarah and Casey following him. "What is it Chuck?"

Chuck looks around to see where the man went. Sarah follows him as Casey runs into the parking lot looking for him as well. Comes back. "Nothing it's like he just vanished."  
"Chuck what did you hear?"  
"I recognized a voice that I heard back the first time I was here. Someone who was heard but not seen."  
"It's usually the other way around."  
"I guess we aren't that lucky."  
"Did you get a name?"  
"No, but I'm sure that I know that voice."  
Sarah walked back in to see if she could check the surveillance feed to see if they could identify the man. As Casey and Chuck talked outside.  
"What did your flash tell you?"  
"Someone definitely with some pull."  
"If you heard his voice again, do you think you could id him." Chuck nodded yes.  
Chuck and Casey walked back inside as Sarah came towards them. "They are letting us see the footage."  
Chuck followed Sarah into the security room as Sarah had them replay the last hour. The cameras picked up the three of them earlier heading towards Vincent's office then him coming out. They saw that he had stopped by an office but when Chuck asked them to enhance the feed they saw that it wasn't Bergey's office. Waiting to see who came out, and if Chuck could id the mysterious man. Chuck had them pause the screen as a man fitting his description stepped out. Chuck looked at the image then asked if they could enhance the image. The three looked at the man as the security officer let them know who he was. His name is Nicholas Quinn. All personal have to log or sign in.  
Chuck flashed. It was one of the people that they had been looking for but he wondered how he happened to be there at the exact time that they were. Only Beckman knew that they were there and Vincent didn't know till we arrived. So, there had to be someone back in DC hat knew. Chuck re-laid the info to Sarah and Casey as Sarah got a photo of the man before they left looking at it as they walked out. "So, this is Nicholas Quinn."  
"Looks like it."  
"So why is he here, a little coincidental I say. Why would a CIA informant from DC want to talk to a man we happened to come and see on the same day?"  
"Like you said someone in DC found out."  
"Only Beckman knew we were here?"  
"Well no, the flight crew."  
Sarah got on the phone to inform Beckman who instantly went to see where the leak began.

Back at the hotel, Sarah let Chuck sleep as she conversed with Casey. Casey tapped into the CCTV feeds to see if they could get a location on the Quinn. In less than an hour they had him at the airport. Sarah walked back to their room and sat down beside Chuck as Chuck woke up. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you."  
"That's ok any word?"  
"Casey found him at the airport."  
"But how long was he here?"  
Sarah texted Casey to see when he arrived. Casey returned her text. "Beckman called and said sometime yesterday he left DC. About an hour after she told us to head to Prague. "  
"Well that proves that someone from the inside is the leak and where we need to check out next. "  
"Does Beckman want us back."  
Sarah texted Casey.  
"Only if we think we are done here."  
"Are we done here?"  
Chuck sat up. "I don't know."  
"Well, we have confirmation that the names Jill gave us panned out and that three or four of them, never arrived so that proves that there was another group of agents during that time. We have proof that Quinn was here obviously looking for something."  
"Maybe we should get Casey to go back there and do some snooping around?"  
"That's a great idea. Vincent doesn't know that we know that when he stepped out he was taking to Quinn."  
"So we go back to see if we can talk to Bergey maybe he will be there this time while Casey goes and does what Casey does best."

Chuck looked at Sarah but didn't want to burden her with another issue and that was why was Quinn in Prague exactly at the same time that Chuck was there to train after the last upload?  
Sarah got up as Chuck followed her till she turned around and gave him a kiss.

 **Next Day**  
Back at the training center. Sarah and Chuck waited to see Bergey as Casey did some digging. Chuck caught up to him just before he slipped through the doors. "Hey, Casey. Was thinking about Quinn and why would he be here exactly at the same time we were months ago and again yesterday. Someone had to let inform him both times."

"So, that is where we focus. Who is the person behind this, who is sending Fulcrum agents out here and who is behind the items sent to you? Chuck! You can't trust anyone, even if they pop up in that head of yours. I just have a fear that not all those files are gone, and remember you did download some Fulcrum files."

Chuck remembered. "So why can't I flash on any Fulcrum agents?"

"Don't know, but I'm not saying that one time you won't."

Casey slipped through the doors as Chuck returned to Sarah. Sarah smiled as she saw him, then sat down waiting to see Bergey.

Half hour later, HR personal came out to inform Chuck and Sarah that Bergey wasn't coming into work today. When Casey returned the team decided to go to his house. As they approach his drive, police cars were parked outside his house. Casey went to find out as Chuck and Sarah waited by the car. Casey walked back not thrilled. Looking up. "He had been dead for two days."

"Another coincidence?" Chuck looked over to the house then back to Casey and Sarah.  
Heading back to the hotel, they wanted to leave but a severe weather system was arriving and all flight were delayed till further notice. So, the team had one more night to go over their findings before they headed back to DC. Finalizing their next move to bring down Quinn and the rest of the names on the list. Maybe knowing about Quinn, they could then take down the rest. But there were still names on the list that they needed more to go on. **Javier Diaz, Daniel Shaw and John Kemp, Alex Winterborne.** Casey went back to his room as Chuck went back to the lists. Sarah took them from him. "Why?"  
"There's nothing more we can do till we get back to the states. Let's order in and just do nothing - just you and me and tomorrow if the weather has improved we will fly back ok?"  
Chuck looked at Sarah. "Okay."

"Okay."

Chuck walked to the window as heavy rain pelted the window. Sarah order and they enjoyed their meal. Chuck placed the tray out in the hallway and walked back in. Sarah had changed and got settled to watch some tv. But like Chuck said earlier they couldn't do much without learning German. Chuck reached for his lap top and gave Sarah a choice of what to watch. Since knowing Chuck, he has educated her on pop culture, music and the best movies to watch. Scrolling through what he had, she inquired with every title. After awhile Chuck made it easier for her. "Okay dear, what would you like to see?"  
"Adventure, romance, mystery?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes, to what!"  
"All three."  
Chuck just smiled and shook his head. Scrolling his movies, she had a choice between Romancing the Stone, Spies like Us, Mulan. "  
"So that is what I have."  
Sarah looked at the titles. "Well a spy movie is ok but not tonight maybe another night and I'm not a fan of cartoons so Romancing this Stone. "  
"Okay, Sarah covered up and snuggled in beside Chuck as they settled in to watch Romancing the Stone.  
As the credits scrolled Sarah looked up and kissed Chuck. "Thanks, I think we needed that."  
"Well if you like this one we should see Jewel of the Nile."

"You, have it?"

"Not on here, but when we get back. Spyro, red wine, pop corn and a movie."

"Sounds great." Chuck closed his lap top and slid it onto the table then returned. Sarah sat up slightly as she slid her hand on Chucks leg. Caressing his leg, she looked up at him. "Now what?"

"Not sure, this could be our last night here and all."

"Uh huh." As she bit her lip slightly.

"What, would you like to do?"

Sarah sat up on her knees, then straddled Chuck legs as she sat on them just above the knee.

Looking at Chuck. "I want to thank you for the last few days. Barstow, here."

"No need to thank me, I should thank you. For putting up with me. I know that before Barstow, I wasn't your favourite person."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, I know but something is still bothering you and maybe it's the spy in me or in you, but after we came back from working with Carina, you have been, I don't know how to put it. Distant?"

Sarah wasn't surprised that Chuck was so in tuned with her after all that they had been through and even before they first made love. He knew her and it was killing her inside not to be completely open and honest with him, as he was with her. She knew everything about him, but she still left some things out.

"No, your right. But its not you its me."

"I have heard that before. And it usually doesn't end well."

"Chuck, all you need to know is that I love you."

"I love you too."

"Its just the way it has to be. I will always have my fears, and that's me and my job is to protect you. Even more now, than I did before."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Be safe, be the Chuck that I fell in love with the first day we met."

"Wait, what?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "You, me the first day we met."

"Hard to believe, huh."

"Wow, and all those times?"

"Tell me about it."

"You're amazing."

"You're fantastic."

Chuck placed his hand son her face as he kissed her. Whispering. "I promise to stay safe, and I promise not to make you worry about us, well me."

Sarah sat up slightly as Chuck pulled her top over her head as she took his off. Sarah worked his belt as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and slid under the covers. Their bodies moved simultaneously, as their love making continued. Lost in each other, Sarah's fears slowly faded away. As Chuck remained on top of her, his touch and hold of her verified that she was safe and that she would be safe as along as they were together. Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips as his body changed slightly wanting to have as much of her as he could. Kissing her body, her face every time his eyes met hers. Chuck slid his hand inside hers and laid them above her head as the evitable had arrived, again this topped the other times and this was one thing Sarah appreciated being with Chuck, and that was he always appreciated her.

 **SOME WHERE OVER THE PACIFIC**

"Quinn here."

"Well, what can you tell me?"

"They were definitely here to see Bergey."

"And."

"He's taken care of and he won't be the one to tell them what our plans are."

"So, this team of Beckman's, where are they at?"

"Well, having Bergey out of the equation, they don't have much to go on. But from what I could find out, Bryce Larkin and Sener are still supplying them with intel."

"Larkin was killed. By one of us."

"I know but, someone, maybe Sener is doing his work for him."

"Your job, when you land is to find Sener and find out what he has been sending this team. Someone downloaded the last upgrade and we know it wasn't Larkin."

"But what if it was Larkin, who downloaded it then he was killed."

"Well, someone will have to pay for that. But Larkin was smart, he always had a back up. He sent it to someone years ago and he gave it to someone again recently."

"What about Orion and Hartley?"

"Hartley, is in a mental hospital, too many attempts at uploading the Intersect and Orion is in the wind since Roark's failed attempt. Busgang is dead. So, we don't have much of anyone that can give us what we want. We need the intersect and we need to move on so that Kemp can move forward."

"But Shaw, someone will start snooping."

"I know, and they already have. I will take care of Beckman and her team. You find those files." 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all who have added me and have stopped by to read and review. Let me know what you think so far. I own nothing, well the story I guess. Enjoy.

Ȼħꬰᵽꝉꬴꞧ 6

 **Fundraiser for the Rochester Institute of Technology – Washington DC** –

Beckman forward the invitations to the hotel as Casey headed down the hall towards Chuck and Sarah's suite. Beckman would have preferred that Casey was with Chuck but Casey was getting use to having a room to himself. It was Sarah's turn to give up the luxuries of having her own room, as all the missions up to this, Sarah had her own room. Unbeknownst to Casey, they wouldn't have it any other way. Casey knocked on the door, it had been less than twenty minutes since they arrived back at the hotel after finding out that Bergey was dead. Chuck opened the door as Casey walked in.

"Casey, missed us already?"

"Yeah right." As he gave a faint smile.

"Beckman sent these over." As he passed them out.

Chuck opened his first. "What a consulate dinner?"

"Nope, Fundraiser."

"For what?" Sarah opening hers.

"The Rochester Institute of Technology. Her note indicated that Bergey was supposed to attend, so she wants us there to pick up on anything pertaining to his death? Plus, Chuck will feel right at home with his own kind."

Chuck looked at Casey then at Sarah who gave Chuck a wink. "We leave in two hours."

Casey headed to the door and left. Chuck looked at the invite. "Anything?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "No, nothing yet."

Sarah picked up her hotel key card and her phone. "Let's go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I need a new dress and you need a suit."

"Can't we just wear what we are wearing?"

"No and no."

"I only asked one question."

"I know, but that's for the next one."

"What next question?"

Sarah waited by the door. "Sarah, can I pick out my own suit?"

"No." Then smiled at Chuck.

"Question number two." Sarah kissed Chuck as Chuck exited the room.

Chuck sat outside the dress store with Sarah's choice of a suit. He was given explicit instructions not to peak, he wasn't sure on the which suit he had in the garment bag. Yes, he could peak but he feared that Sarah was watching. Plus, he knew that Sarah would want him to be surprised as he would when he saw her dress. Sarah finally came out carrying her garment bag as Chuck reached for it, he added it to his other hand. Heading back to the hotel they grabbed two coffees and headed up stairs. Chuck picked up the phone and called Casey and asked if he could get dressed there, Casey agreed and Chuck grabbed his toiletries. Seeing Sarah in just a towel, he stood wondering if he should go. Sarah continued pampering herself with creams and perfume. As Chuck walked in, he stood in behind her as they stared into the mirror. "You know Ms. Walker. You make it really hard to walk away."

"Just doing my job."

Chuck kissed her shoulders, as Sarah wanted more. Turning around their lips met. Sarah's towel rode up over her hips as Chucks hands slid upwards along with it. Sarah placed her hands flat on his chest. "You better go have a cold shower, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck kissed her cheek, then headed out the door. Grinning down the hall, his face became somber as he knocked on the door.

Chuck and Casey waited in the lobby as Chuck heard the elevator open. There walked out the most beautiful woman in the world. Even Casey had to look twice. Chuck reached for her hand as he squeezed it then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chuck was blown away at how Sarah looked in her dress. A red dress which this time he commented the way he should have done the last time she wore red. Sarah kissed Chuck and appreciated the gesture. Even back then. Chuck looking handsome as ever made Sarah give Chuck a sexy look.

Arriving at the fundraiser the team's purpose was to see if anyone attending was Fulcrum or a possible threat or any info on Bergey's sudden death. Walking into the main room the team mingled together, then separated. After awhile Chuck walked up to Sarah and couldn't not help smell her intoxicating perfume, kissing her bare shoulder. She replies. "If you continue to keep this up I'll have to."

"Have to what?"

Just then an old familiar face walked in the room that changed Sarah disposition. Chuck stood up straighter as Sarah greeted this familiar face.

"Charles, I would like you to meet Damien Stark." Chuck shook his hand. "Charles is a co worker and Charles, Damien and I were at the farm together."

"Nice to meet you?"

"Like wise."

Chuck shrugged off the way that he was introduced, but either way this guy didn't feel right. And it wasn't because he was her boyfriend. Sarah and Damien talked briefly till Damien was called away. Sarah turned to Chuck, repeating how they met. Chuck listened but the more she talked about Damien the more it sounded like he was possibly another Bryce, Chuck got very quiet. Moving towards Casey, Chuck flashed on two people walking through the room. At the same time Casey walked up to Sarah informing her that 'Bryce 2.0' aka Damien Stark had been watching her since they arrived which Sarah didn't notice. And that her talking about him was making Chuck a bit uncomfortable. Sarah digesting Casey's comments she looked to see where Chuck was, walking up to him she grabbed his hand. "Wanna dance?"

Sarah took Chuck out on the dance floor. Sarah leaned in reminding Chuck how much he meant to her.

Whispering back. "I love you too."

"Can't wait till this mission is over."

"Me either."

Chuck and Sarah returned to their table as Beckman sits down and joins them. Chuck informs Beckman of his last flash on the two possible Fulcrum agents but that he's not sure on the others that he had flashed on, and no word about Bergey. But most importantly letting her know about his gut feeling that there were more out there.

Chuck looks at Beckman and speaks up. "I have a gut feeling General that there are more out there, well here anyways."

"Chuck, I appreciate your willingness, but if you don't flash I can't go to my superiors on your gut feeling. Unless we have a flash or proof."

"I understand that General but as an agent aren't we called upon to go with our guts."

Beckman looked at Chuck. Knowing that Chuck wouldn't mention this if he wasn't sure. His gut feelings had been a great asset in past missions. Taking some time to process, Beckman turns to Chuck as she gets up.

"Chuck if your gut gets really bad. Then I might reconsider."

Chuck nods.

"Team we go with what we have and hopefully the mighty will fall."

Beckman leaves the party as they continue to watch the room. Sarah slides her one heel off as she slips her hair over her right ear. Leaning slightly backward, wanting to make the evening a bit more tolerable she slides her foot towards Chuck as he continues to nurse his drink. Sarah slides her toes inside and upwards of Chuck closest pant leg. Chuck turns his face and tries to look casual at Sarah. Sarah looks elsewhere but then fixes her eyes on Chuck as she continues to toe handle his leg. Casey comes back with the id of two people that Chuck had flashed on earlier and flashes again. These are not their real names. They are Galina Stacey and Brandon Stacey as Chuck continues to talk he looks up to see the husband and wife team pictures on the wall outside the consulate.

"Guys." As he points to the pic as Casey takes a photo with his phone. "Now we have two less from our list."

The evening turns more romantic as Chuck grabs a rose from a near by table and grabs Sarah pushing her behind the cloak room curtain. Giving her the rose, he gives her a kiss.

"I wanted to do this all night."

Sarah holds his face close to hers as they hang on to the moment but turn to head back towards Casey as Casey has the Stacey's carted off to the CIA holding cell. Casey returns after talking to Beckman.

"We hold off till morning, she wants them to stew for awhile, hopefully them not returning tonight will makes the others come out as well. Good job Chuck. For people that are supposed to be in hiding they sure don't know how to play hide and seek?"

Chuck looked around just in case he missed something. "Maybe they were here for a reason, or they were here to meet someone?"

"Who? You only flashed on those two." But Chuck who wasn't a gambling man would put his money on one Damien Stark, but he had no proof, yet.

Chuck looked at Sarah. He wanted to tell her that her old friend wasn't sitting well with him. But he knew that if Damien was in the intersect, he would have flashed on him. If he was in the intersect, Chuck hoped that it wasn't too late. Sarah reached for his hand as Chuck grabbed it.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure." 

Chuck opened the door to their room and placed the key card on the table as he went to the phone, calling down for some wine and appetizers. Their spying didn't allow much time for eating.

Sarah sat down on the couch slipping off both her high heels and moving them to the side. Sarah extended her hand as Chuck slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his top button slipping off his tie. Walking over he placed his hand in hers as he sat down beside her. Sarah lifted her right leg and placed it on Chucks lap. Playing with her fingers, Sarah laid her head to one side and rested it on the back of the couch. Chuck continued to look at her smiling.

"You did good tonight."

"You think?"

"Yeah, we got the Stacey's so that leaves us with five more and one step closer to being done."

"Do you think that tonight was just a front?"

"Possibly, we know that Ted Roark did something similar last year, so why would this even be any different."

"Well, it is a legit fundraiser for the college."

"Yes, it is, but that is how they get their recruits. If this was their way of recruiting."

"But there no way to evaluate anyone?"

"They usually don't recruit like Stanford did Chuck? Like Flemming did. These guys recruit by enticing them with, money, paid tuition, free stuff."

"So tonight, was kind of like checking out the merchandise."

Chuck got up as there was a knock at the door. Returning with a tray of food and a bottle of wine, Chuck placed them on the table in front of them."

"Well." Looking down at Sarah.

"I guess, you can say that."

Chuck opened the wine and poured two glasses and passed one to Sarah as he kissed her then made a plate for her. Chuck wiped his face after having something to eat and returned his plate to the table pouring another glass for the two of them as Sarah got up and headed to the window. Chuck joined her as they stared out at downtown Washington.

"I bet you had lots of adventure here."

"Not really, after Graham brought me here from San Diego I didn't stay long, maybe a week or two then he had me join a team that was already in training. And for the odd meeting with Graham then Beckman, I haven't been back really."

Chuck took a sip then looked out the window again.

Sarah placed her free hand on his. "But its nice to be here with you. Enjoying the little time, we do have here together."

Chuck turned his face locking lips with Sarah. Breaking their kiss, Sarah takes their glasses and places them on the dresser and returns wrapping her arms around him as they resume kissing. Chuck lifts with his legs and he picks her up but continues to kiss her as he heads towards the bed, flipping off the rooms light. Standing in the semi dark room, Chuck stands in front of Sarah as he unzips her dress from behind as the cool air awakens Sarah's need for his touch. Chuck slips her dress strap over her shoulders and lets the dress fall to the floor, lowering himself to pick it up tossing it on a chair. As he moves slowly upwards kissing every naked park of her skin he sees, he returns to her lips. Sarah goes for the buttons on his shirt and slips his shirt off getting in a few kisses on his chest and neck. Chuck turns and lays Sarah on bed, settling in between her legs as things start to pick up. Chuck and Sarah make love.

Hours later, Sarah wakes up still embraced by Chucks strong arms. Smiling to herself to how amazing she feels, she closes her eyes trying to get back to sleep. Minutes later her phone beeps but she ignores it and goes back to sleep. Again, her phone beeps, not recognizing the number she falls back to sleep. Moments later a text comes through asking her to meet me for coffee at a familiar coffee shop. Sarah knew who it was. The place was familiar to her as she spent a lot of time there when she first became a spy.

Meeting Damian without Chuck seemed ok with her, not that she was cheating on him or anything. But sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet a old colleague wasn't the most sensible move on her part but to her he was an old friend. Grabbing a taxi, she stepped out to familiar surroundings and walked in finding the right booth to sit at. As she walked up to the booth Damian got up and gave Sarah another hug. Ordering two coffees, Sarah sat down and their conversation led to their reminiscing and what they were presently doing now. Sarah was so engulfed by her old friend that his questioning never drew any red flags. The more she talked, the more he seems interested in her purpose for being there.

"Well, its been almost ten years?"

"Yes, it has."

"Do you hear from Carina and the others?"

"Yes and no."

"Doesn't sounds like it's a topic to talk about."

"No, but you know, how this line of work goes."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, what do you have your hands in now?"

"Yeah, I was doing security tonight. I like to do security once in awhile, I haven't been on an undercover mission for some time for there was no need to stay hidden and security pays well." Looking at Sarah as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Maybe when you want a change, you can join me. My boss is always looking for new employees."

Shaking her head. "No, thanks. I am good with what I am doing?"

"And that is?"

"You know I can't tell you that?"

"True but you did tell me. That you're not with the others so that means you are on your own or with those two guys you were with tonight? What happened to Larkin?"

Sarah looked at her watch. "I better get going."

Sarah got up. Damien got up as well.

"Could we continue this at a later time? Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll see, maybe."

"Ok. Good to see you."

"Yes, you as well."

Sarah headed out and hailed a cab.

Returning to the hotel, she changed and slipped back into bed. Chuck rolled over snuggling in beside her as she kisses his forehead. Opening his eyes, Sarah leans forward and moves on top of Chuck as Chuck focusses and grabs her face, kissing her neck and face as they become one. Sarah moves and caresses his chest as he sits up holding her close to him as they move as one. The street lights shine just enough into the room allowing them to see each other as their movements pick up. Chuck runs his fingers down her back as it stirs her to continue. Chuck holds her close as they fall to their side. Chuck lifts her leg and holds it near his hip as they continue to move. Sarah closes her eyes as Chuck lays his head on her shoulder. Sarah rubs his back as they try to gain their breath. Chuck slowly releases her legs as Sarah grabs the sheet and covers up. Kissing her again, he rests his head nears hers as they succumb to sleep once again.

Chuck wakes up to find Sarah gone. Getting dress, he heads over to Casey's room and he's gone as well. Returning, he sees a note from Sarah. ' _Be back by noon'_

Chuck orders breakfast and sit down at the table going over his notes he thought about crossing the Stacey's name off his list, but not knowing why they were there last night, he puts a big question mark near their names instead. Chuck hacks into the feed from last night still trying to settle his gut. Picking up on one Damien Stark. Justifying that it's for the job and not that of a jealous overprotective boyfriend. But he had found, with knowing Sarah that most of the men in her life in one way or another had used her or taken advantage of her and it was going to stop before it got started. Tagging his target, he watched him throughout the evening and his movements and who he talked to. After he left Sarah, Chuck watched the feed till he disappeared into the main hall of the banquet room. There he was stopped by someone who obviously was important. Not able to see the man's face Chuck zoomed in and focussed on the man's ring Chuck flashed and the ring brought up a scaffolding pyramid of individuals who were CIA affiliated then branched to the name Fulcrum and all the names that Chuck had come across and which Bryce had led him to find. As the flash came to an end, Chuck grabbed some paper jotting down what he remembered, getting up he headed to the door only to be stopped by Sarah walking in. Hoping to grab a kiss, Casey walks in so Chuck sits back down as Sarah sits down beside him.

"So, where were you guys?"

Casey starts talking. "Went to interrogate the Stacey's. Didn't get much from them, even after talking to them individually, they are tight lipped."

"Well, that doesn't help us out." Chuck looking at Casey.

"No, but who ever they are working for, whether it is Shaw or Kemp, there will be someone that will be waiting to hear from them. I figure we head back to the office and see who shows up and we go from there. They would have to check in and those who didn't they would want to know why and if last night was a for recruiting, then they would need numbers."

 **Few Days Later**

Casey wanted to check out more of the names as Chuck wanted to be sure that what he flashed one was enough to prove that Damien wasn't the man Sarah thought that he was. Sarah go and meets with Damien again as Chuck thinks that he had been watching her as he was always around. Sarah continued to be oblivious to his actions and character, which he somehow wanted to make her think that she'd be better off back in her old world. Chuck and Casey go looking into Chucks flash about the pyramid and looks again at what Bryce sent him with a different perspective. Having most of everything figured out he just needed to know the who; who the top guys were and why; why was this happening now.

The past few days, Sarah had been in meetings with Beckman and other CIA officials but as the meetings progress, Beckman begins to think that the meetings weren't necessary and that someone was trying to keep them busy. Beckman sets up a meeting with Chuck and tells Chuck that she thinks she's getting what Chuck had with his gut. But she's not sure who's in charge. Chuck asks her to give her a list of agents that stayed back all those years ago. Stating that it was and could be the last piece of the puzzle. Also, if there were any interest on the intersect after Bryce stole the files. Any follow up besides Casey and Sarah and Graham. Also, if anyone other than Graham might have tried or upload remnants or files that "we" didn't know about. A back up for the back up. If Orion created it there had to be someone else – Beckman agrees and gives him a lead to meet with Hartley. Who was the only one besides his dad that might know something. Chuck goes with Casey but isn't able to see him. But as Chuck and Casey leave the grounds a shadowy figure watches from the hospitals window. The man sits down and quietly speaks 'time has come'. Another man sits with him. "I promised you that we would see justice." And walks out of the room. Chuck returns to jot down why Hartley would be the one to talk to and not his dad.

 **Later that day**

Chuck and Casey join Sarah at the CIA office. Catching up they decide to wait outside and watch who went in and who came out, checking off any names or adding new names that Chuck flashed on. Sitting in the van Sarah watches the screens as she notices a familiar face. Chuck rolls his chair back to see that it was Damien again. Then looks at Sarah whose expression changes. Watching Sarah watch him made Chuck's stomach turn. Chuck continues to sit on the fact that he flashed on a person that he was with. But still not flashing on him specifically, he would only be playing the jealous card.

Chuck watched the feed as another face walking up to the door triggers a flash as code names Coho and Blacklair come up. Sarah unaware that Chuck flashed, she hears her phone and see a text from Damien. Which adds to Chucks fear. Sarah reads the text and thinks that it might be a lead. With her not knowing that Chuck had just flashed, and not knowing about Chuck's conversation with Casey about not trusting the flashes. Chuck speaks up but its too late.

"Chuck, Casey, I think we might have a lead. Damien just texted and he wants to know if we could meet with him. He's offered his services to help out. We can always use the help."

"Help with what? No one knows what we are working on."

"Exactly, so we can use him to look inside for us. And Chuck hasn't flashed on him.

Chuck looked at Casey. This definitely didn't smell right.

"I don't know, Sarah I am beginning to think that most of the files that I have flashed on lately may not be true. Almost false info. Maybe I am flashing on Fulcrum files. We really didn't know how much I uploaded at Meadow Branch and maybe those files are messing with the ones that I uploaded with the 2.0. Maybe its all false info to put true CIA agents in danger or ween out the fulcrum agents. Maybe Bryce knew that the download was needed to ween out the Fulcrum agents."

"Chuck, I hardly think that Fulcrum and the latest upload are battling with each other."

"I'm not wrong. Sarah. This whole mission doesn't make sense and now that Damien is…"

"Exactly, this whole thing doesn't make sense so we can't point fingers at people you don't know and haven't flashed on. I'm going to meet with him and if he can help us from the inside then great."

"I don't think you should, what do we know about him? Where did he come from? What has he been doing all these years?"

"It's not important Chuck. But if you need to know, he has been working for a security company for the last few years."

Casey whispers to Chuck telling him to back off a bit and hopefully Sarah realizes that she might be wrong. Sarah gets up to leave the van. Chuck tells her to be careful. Sarah turns towards Chuck.

"Chuck I'm here to protect you not the other way around."

Sarah leaves van and Chuck shakes his head and sits looking at the live feed. Times passes and Sarah returns to the van. Steps up into the van and walks up to Chuck and kisses him hard. Chuck taken back by the nice intrusion. Looking up at him, all she says is 'I love you'. And leaves.

Casey looks is at Chuck. "Well it's about time."

Chuck trying to stay cool. But with all the love and respect for that woman, Chuck couldn't sit back and let someone step in like that. Chuck tells Casey about his flash and the two quickly leave the van. Chuck and Casey head into the building but can't find Sarah or Damien. Searching more of the floors, Chuck looks out one of the halls windows and sees Sarah and Damien walking towards the parking lot. Chuck calls Casey and they skip step down the stairs to the outside doors. Damien starts talk/walking towards the parking lot as his questions are less than friendly. Trying to convince her that her present gig might be in jeopardy, and that if she would allow him, he could protect her. Sarah tries to keep her cool, wanting him to say more without drawing any flags.

"Sarah, did you know that Graham wasn't the man that we thought he was?"

"Langston Graham?"

"Yes, did you know that he withheld top secret intel about a file called the Intersect?"

Sarah was worried, this wasn't a word that she was ever expecting to hear, especially from an old friend, she now knew that he had been turned. Sarah slowly brings her arm up to her face to call for back up. Chuck and Casey stop in their tracks as they hear her plea. Chuck tells her that they are on their way.

Damien leads Sarah down into the parkade constantly looking behind him as if he was expecting someone to show up. Reaching the top floor of the parkade, Damien covers the exit so Sarah would have to go through him to leave or jump of the building. "Yeah, Graham sat on this info preventing it from becoming a huge advantage for CIA agents. Keeping it to himself unfortunately adding to his demise."

"Damien, you ok?"

Damien by now, was sweating profusely and very nervous. Pulls out a gun and aims it at Sarah then draws it back.

"I am fine, but they aren't?"

"Who?"

"They, people like you?"

"Like me?"

"Yeah, those not worthy of the call."

"What call?"

"Don't you know that, people like you are on the wrong side. You always were."

Sarah remembered the men saying the same thing when they came were with Busgang. 'That they were on the wrong side.' Even the sect at Meadow Branch said the same thing to Chuck. Sarah needed more. "Damien what side?"

Damien looked at her.

Sarah repeated the question. Damien raised his gun. "You weren't supposed to be there. Why were you there Sarah? I checked and you weren't on the list to be there. And this Charles, I checked him out and there's nothing on him. Why is that? Any why doesn't the CIA have anything on your present mission?"

"We got last minute invites to attend and Charles is an computer analyst so that is why the CIA doesn't have anything on him. And….."

"Your wrong. They told us that people we know would trick us. And everything that you have told me is a lie."

"Trick you? Why would I? We are friends. So, tell me what I can do to fix this? What side am I on and why do you think that I would lie to you?"

By now Sarah wasn't going anywhere with him and she hoped that Chuck and Casey were close.

Chuck and Casey reached the parkade and headed up looking down the lanes and not seeing or hearing anything. Sarah walked over to the edge as Damien watched. She hoped that Chuck was close. Chuck ran up the curve and stopped to check the lane as he turned to resume looking for Sarah, he heard something fall from the level above. Getting Casey's attention, he pointed upwards. Casey nodded, and they move towards the top level. Sarah dragged her foot across the pavement kicking over the edge a few more stones hoping to make some noise. Damien approached her then looked down to see if anyone was looking up. Sarah walked away from the edge.

"Damien, who do you work for? They sound interesting. Maybe I am on the wrong side. I never really liked the way they controlled my missions and how I dealt with the bad guys."

Damien walked over and put his gun down on the back of the nearest car. "Exactly. They have lost their focus and how the CIA should be run."

"But would I still be a CIA agent?"

"Of course, but much better."

"And you, are you reinstated?"

"Will be."

"When?"

"Soon."

Sarah watched Damien as he continued to watch for something. Sarah followed his eye movements till she heard in the distant what sounded like helicopter. Damien looked up and watched the helicopter came closer. Chuck and Casey ran the final corner and reached the top level as the helicopter landed. Damien grabbed Sarah's arm as Casey fired his gun. Sarah forced a slip which startled Damien as the bullet hit his left shoulder. Sarah stayed low as the doors opened and someone fired from the inside the helicopter. Damien managed to climb in as the doors closed and the helicopter took off. Casey emptied his gun, then returned to Sarah as Chuck helped her up and held her close. Chuck continued to hold her close as CIA officials arrived.

Sitting in Beckman's office Chuck came clean which made Sarah feel worse than she was already feeling. Beckman listened as Chuck explained that his flash showed that Fulcrum was a pyramid system and everyone at the bottom had been killed or in custody. That left Damien who was obviously wounded, Kemp and Daniel Shaw. Beckman walked over to her desk and pulled out a file that read Top Secret. Giving it to Chuck. "I think that this is what you have been waiting for?"

Chuck opened the file and his gut was right. Someone did indeed snoop around looking for any file on the Intersect after Bryce stole it. But all main files Chuck received with the first download so that made him feel a bit better but even those small pieces and the right time and data collecting, anyone could eventually make another intersect. Disclosing to the rest. Casey looked at Chuck. "So, what's our next move?"

Chuck looked at Casey. "We demand to see Hartley."

"But what about Damien?" Sarah looks at the guys.

The three knew that they had to go and find Damien first. Then go see Hartley. Casey gets lead on the helicopter and the three arrive at a downtown telecommunication building. Chuck steps out and looks upwards to see two large antennas towering into the sky. Looking back down, he wonders what would make someone want to hide out here. Casey picks the lock and they enter with Casey leading and Chuck in the middle and Sarah covering their six. Chuck looks around and not watching Casey he trips, bringing the three to a stop. Casey shines his flashlight on what Chuck tripped on and sees the lifeless body of Damien. Sarah checks his neck and looks up and shakes her head. Chuck mouths 'I'm sorry.' Sarah gets up and takes the lead. Casey follows sifting back and forth making sure that they are not being watched or followed. Seeing a light, Sarah raises her hand to have the team slow down and head upstairs. Climbing the stairs Sarah stops and crouches down looking at Chuck. "Chuck you might want to see this." Chuck moves slowly peeking into the room to find a massive computer system with what looked like variations of intersect cubes like the ones that his dad made for Roark. Coming back down he motioned for Sarah and Casey to join him. Once they were safe, Chuck looked at them.

"We have a problem."

"And?"

"It looks like they have created what we hoped wouldn't be."

"Did they?"

"Looks like it but, I can't tell. I need to get closer. I also need to find a main power source and shut it down."

Casey looked at him as he headed to the door. "You guys take care of the computer stuff and I will go looking to shut the power off."

"Casey either way. Pull the plug."

"My pleasure."

Chuck and Sarah head back upstairs and sneak in to get a better view. Chuck is amazed and terrified at the same time at the magnitude of the whole system. The number of computers and data being collected and uploaded made Chuck think that they were trying to get enough data uploaded to send it somewhere or to someone. Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and hid behind a half wall blocked by computer towers. Sarah and Chuck over hear two men, and another discuss their plans. Chuck hears the voice of the two men and flashes on the identification of one Daniel Shaw and John Kemp. The third dials a number getting the voice of Javier Diaz and Koray Omer whose alias is Coho, only now getting the name of the third person as Elita Natalija. Chuck and Sarah now had all five members of the Elders. John sits at the nearest computer and starts typing. As Chuck listens, he hears Kemp and Shaw discuss the final steps.

"Once we upload theses files, the average Joe can upload and get a hold of the intersect intel."

Sarah whispers to Chuck. 'They are trying to create an army of intersects.'

Chuck nods. Its not looking good.

"Indeed, then all who upload will be faithful to Fulcrum. We pick up where Roark left off with using military technology we succeed by using the world wide web as our source. Can you imagine how the CIA will operate after this? After we reversed Roark's progress, and engineered our own, we still couldn't get enough substantial amount of data uploaded. But having enough of the pieces we were able to create a Beta version which."

Shaw laughs subtly. "Well it did kill Graham and those guinea pigs."

"But, Shaw remember we had some success with Meadow Branch and the only successful upload we ever had."

"Yeah, but where is this person?"

Chuck looked at Sarah.

"No one survived the explosion."

"So many close calls. I really thought that Juliette was going to be the one. Von Hayes had to go to the feds."

"Well, you didn't have Larkin killed?"

Chuck and Sarah look towards Shaw. "He might have been the one."

"Maybe, but having Larkin out of the way, gives us the opportunity to makes things right again. The way it should have been."

Shaw turns to Diaz. "Head out and we will meet with you after we upload."

Diaz nodded and headed down the stairs. Chuck wanted to let Casey know so he could go after him. Sarah shook her head. They had to focus on the Shaw and Kemp.

Meanwhile Casey continued to locate the main power source just in case they didn't reach the upload in time. At least with no power there couldn't be an upload. Chuck and Sarah make a plan as Chuck sneaks around to find the right computer or find a way to take Kemp out. Kemp gets up and walks over to the far tower with his controller and gets a final reading and yells back. "We are at 45%."

"Good." Chuck flashes and surprises Kemp. Kemp drops his controller getting Shaw's attention. Chuck and Kemp fight as Chuck gets the upper hand as he pulls out a large plug from the closest tower as Kemp charges him, but in the end, Kemp gets the shock of his life. Chuck grabs the controller trying to stop the upload, as he heads into the room, he sees Shaw man handling Sarah. Chuck heads towards Shaw as he holds Sarah with her gun to her head.

"Yes, please take another step. And If you do, say goodbye to Agent Walker."

Chuck stops.

"Smart move. Now, if you don't mind. Can you please put down the controller?"

Chuck looked at the controller. Then looked back at Shaw. "And if I don't?"

"She dies."

Chuck steps closer.

"Put the controller down."

Chuck stands up straighter than he was and looks at Shaw. "Come and get it."

Shaw pushes Sarah forcibly away landing hard on the floor. Shaw moves towards Chuck as he holds onto he controller. Not sure what its purpose is, he watches as Shaw keeps his eyes on Chucks hand. Chuck tries to flash but Shaw feints him and Chuck is thrown back. Still holding the controller, Shaw grabs Chuck by his shirt and is paled with several punches to the face. Sarah fears that Chuck is no match for Shaw, as he hasn't flashed yet. Chuck is lifted off the floor which makes him drop the controller. Chuck does get in a few good punched which startles Shaw, but as Chuck tries to fight without the flashing, he is able to hold his own till one blow knocks Chuck to the floor. Sarah is devastated as she scurries towards Chuck. Shaw grabs her and gives her a work out, enabling her. Everything she tried he counter acted, almost like he had been watching her every move and how she fought.

As Sarah is continually tossed around. Chuck lays on the cold floor, remembering being a kid and uploading the first intersect data then remembering everything people said about him. Not being a hero being a hero. Why Bryce sent him the Intersect in the first place. Sarah telling him that he could do anything he set his mind to. Beckman telling him that it was time that he became a spy. Sarah again telling him that he was that hero and Casey telling him that he didn't have to be that hero and Chuck telling him that sometimes you just needed to be. Chuck comes too and flip upwards and sees Sarah lying on the floor. Chuck yells at Shaw, as he stood in front of the computer.

"You leaving already?"

Shaw turns towards Chuck ready to give him more. But as Shaw throws the first punch, Chuck flashes and takes over, Shaw has no chance if beating him. Heading back towards the computer, Shaw grabs his gun and directs it towards Sarah, as Chuck has to wrestles the gun from him. Finally, able to take the gun away, Shaw moves towards Sarah as Chuck turns. Sarah wakes up to see Chuck raise Shaw's gun and shoot him. The room goes dark as Chuck falls to his knees as Casey returns making sure that Shaw is actually dead. Helping Chuck up, Chuck reaches for Sarah. Casey picks her up and they head out. Chuck barely makes it out as the building goes up in flames.

Chuck stares at the building as flames encase it. Casey looks up then back at Chuck. "Well any consolation, this building went up just like the DNI did years ago."

"But, Bryce didn't blow this one up."

"No, but whatever his involvement was, he did prevent something big from happening."

Chuck held onto Sarah as paramedics came and shipped them off very quietly. As the ambulance drove off, Chuck got another text. Chuck shows the phone to Casey.

"We get you guys checked out first."

Chuck wanted to continue but, he nods and continues to hold Sarah's hand. Beckman meets them and directs the hospital personal to make sure that her agents are taken care of but not seen. Chuck sits in the bed next to Sarah finally looking at his blood stained shirt and his bruised knuckles. After the doctor checked him out, and his cuts were stitched. Chuck walked over to Sarah's bed. Caressing her face, she wakes up. Tears in his eyes. "I could have lost you."

Sarah reaches for him. "But you didn't."

Casey smiles, happy that his team is okay. He walks out, giving them a moment. But not before he whispers to Chuck. "Put your game face on. She needs you and you need her."

Sarah gets checked out but must remain in town for a few more days, just in case. Besides her broken ribs it was her ego that hurt the most. How her own people could believe in something so far from the truth. That Fulcrum had that much influence on people. And if it wasn't for Chuck, she could have been turned as well.

Casey and Chuck leave the hotel, off to check out the info from the text. Arriving back at the building they checked out what was left of the room. Chuck walked the room, looking at the burnt fragments of computers and uploading equipment. Chuck picked up a broken hard drive and flashed. Casey looked at Chuck as Chuck told Casey that there was another building. Casey made some calls and the two of them head out. Arriving at the second location, Casey went first followed by Chuck and other agents. Chuck checked doors to see if they could see inside some of the rooms, but Casey smashed them in and the last door he got more than he bargained for. Chuck walked in behind to see a room full of men and women lying on hospitals beds. Chuck turned on the lights as the lights gave a glow to show men and women in various comatose stages. Casey turned and told an agent to go get some help. Chuck walked around as he checked their toe tags. Every name he flashed on, as either missing agents or Fulcrum agents that were presumed dead. Casey came back in with one of the doctors in cuffs as he tried to leave after hearing the commotion. Casey made him sit as Chuck continued to walk the room. "These one didn't get to finish their trial. The system crashed."

"Good." Chuck whispered to himself. Chuck then realized that they had just shut down a trial operation, that had previously resulted in dead or almost brain dead agents lying in other rooms.

Chuck's phone rings. Thinking that it was Sarah. Casey walks up to him and Chuck shows him that it wasn't from Sarah, but he thinks it's the mysterious man from Bristow. Chuck reads the text and sees that its again telling him to go see Hartley.

Across the street two men watch from the distance, as the one continues to send messages to Chuck the other watches the door. "When are you going to tell him who you are?"

"Not sure if I will. It's better that he doesn't know."

"Well, why not. You're safe, we are all safe now that Shaw is dead. That is what you/we wanted this whole time. What you wanted my brother to prevent when he stole the files in the first place."

"I did but I didn't want my only son to bear this burden."

"He has proven us all wrong."

"But, not all of us were so lucky."

"Stephen, my dad can't thank you enough for what you did. Yes, his mind will never be the same again, but you knew that if the intersect was ever put in the wrong hands then the world wasn't safe. The one who had the files would save the day. And my brother, who wasn't a saint knew how to protect what you and my dad had created. Chuck will do us proud. And if it was Chuck or my brother. Either way we still have to protect it. I just hope my dad can….."

Stephen turned to Scott. "Scott, its time you let Chuck know who you are. He doesn't need me around or his sister. Your dad is not going to be safe if I stick around. There will always be someone picking up the pieces of the previous person. Roark searched for Bryce and me and Shaw picked up the pieces from Roark. And one day someone will pick up the pieces from Shaw and go after my son and you. I stay away Hartley is safe. The only blessing about him is he can't tell anyone what he knows."

Scott gets into his car as Stephen stays watching the building. Driving off he heads to the hospital to see his dad. Chuck and Casey arrive and walk into a small room with floor to ceiling windows looking over a busy park. Chuck, tries to function through the pain, he is feeling as the meds are not working as he wished they would. Casey leans against the window as a man walks in pushing an older man in a wheel chair. Chuck turns and flashes on both of the men. Not knowing what to say, he just stares.

Scott looks at Chuck. "Well, you know that its not fair that you know so much about me and I know not a whole lot about you."

"What do you mean."

"Well, I know that you flashed on me and my dad Hartley."

Casey drew his gun. Chuck looked at Casey. "We're good. Casey I would like you to meet Scott Sener and Hartley Sener."

Casey surprised at what he was hearing, extended his hand. Scott extended his hand and rolled his dad closer to the window.

"He likes coming to this room and looking outside."

Chuck continued to stare, not knowing what to say or do. Scott put the brakes on his dad's chair and sits down. Chuck and Casey joined him.

"I bet your wondering why you are here?"

"More than you know."

"We are excited to meet you and finally have you here after your wild goose chase."

"You know about it."

"Well, yeah."

"You were behind the texts?"

"Kinda of. We needed to see that you were ready for the challenge."

"Well, your not what or who I expected."

"I know. He said that you would say that."

Chuck looked at Casey. "Who is this person?"

"Its not important, what is important is that you know the real reason why you and Major Casey are here."

Chuck sits up looking back and forth at Hartley and Sener. Chuck focusses on Hartley as he starts to look familiar to him.

"Chuck, you were sent a riddle weeks ago that."

Chuck got worried, who would have known about this riddle if they weren't the ones behind this whole thing. But it was only information that Bryce and he knew, so why would Scott know about it as well.

"How do you know about the riddle?"

"Chuck, if I told you that we had more things in common that you realized, would you believe me that I am on your side."

"Hard to say."

"Well the riddle that you were sent, my brother sent to you with the original intersect files after you and him had created your very own version of a game called Zork."

Chuck looked at Casey and nodded.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, surprise."

"And Hartley?"

"My dad, Bryce's dad."

Chuck took a deep breath; this mission was not turning out the way he thought it would.

"Your telling me, us, that Larkin was your brother and this man is the infamous Hartley we keep hearing about?"

"Yes Major, hard to believe but yes, its all true. Just like Chuck we couldn't tell the whole CIA exactly that we were related just like you couldn't tell them that Orion was your dad."

"You know my dad?"

"Very well."

"And?"

Scott told Chuck and Casey how Chuck's dad, Roark and his dad created a 3 part version of the Intersect and when connected together made up the three elements of the complete intersect. Chuck heard from Scott that the files and all the data, his dad created, and Roark helped out with the programming of smaller version of his dad's data and Hartley was the scientist making sure that if anyone was able to survive the amount of data the human intersect was able to hold would need to be monitored. Scott looked at Chuck.

"Now that they knew that the intersect could be downloaded into a human, Orion overhears that the CIA or what we now know was Fulcrum was planning to take the files and create their own little army. Your dad who met Bryce around the time that he was recruited found out that he was friends with you. After a lengthy conversation and deciding that neither Bryce or I were, well had the brains to handle the intersect. Bryce knew who he could trust and well keep it in the family. So, before our dad could agree and after Bryce got you out of Stanford, he stole the files and well here we are."

Chuck got up but as he tried to move Hartley grabbed his arm. "Sit my son."

Scott looked at his dad as his dad rarely talked. Chuck sat back down and looked at Hartley. "My son, and Charles."

Chuck looked at Hartley. "Mr. Sener."

In a low tone Hartley spoke to Chuck. "You have made us proud, you have protected my family, my sons. You have shut down the Elders from continuing their mission."

"I tried to save Bryce."

"I know. You were a good friend to him."

"Now we must keep you safe."

"I am safe. I have the Major and Agent Walker watching me."

"Yes, but we need to protect you in a different way."

Hartley motioned to Scott to take the box that was in his lap and give it to Chuck.

Chuck took the box and opened it to find three plain wrist watches. Chuck looked up.

"Watches."

Scott opened the box as Chuck held the box in his lap. Pulling out one of the watches. Taking the box from Chuck and placing it on the table. Looking at Casey. "Be ready." Casey looks at Scott. "Why?" Scott places one of the watch on Chuck's wrist as Chuck falls back startling Casey. Casey catches Chuck before he falls off his chair. Holding him up, Chuck comes too and looks around. Seeing Casey in his face he says. "What happened?"

"I don't know?"

"Chuck how do you feel?"

Chuck looked at Scott then Hartley. "I….lighter?"

Scott looks at his dad. Hartley smiles.

"It works dad."

Chuck sits up, feeling different like he did when his dad took the Intersect out at Bristow, but he was still able to flash. Scott tells Chuck about the watches and what their purpose was for. Chuck can't believe that this whole time, the wild goose chase had them end up here.

"We call these the governors. Your dad and my dad put together these watches to balance the intersect and the physiological aspects of all the uploads. If the latest upload was not to be downloaded the governor wasn't needed it could be just a watch. But because we know that the last upload was downloaded there was a need to have these watches start working.

"My dad doesn't know that I uploaded the last upload. After Bryce was killed, I had to."

"Understandable. We knew that what Bryce did at first wasn't the greatest choice to be made but we all have been watching you. Happy that the Major and Agent Walker were sent out to be there as well. If you choose to continuing living with the intersect. You will have to have these watches. The side effects of long term exposure are not available cause you're the only one other than your dad that have surpassed any of our expectations. And as long as the Major and Agent Walker are there to protect you, you will be safe, we all will be safe."

"So that is why Shaw and Kemp wanted this to work for them?"

"Yes. If you guys didn't shut them down the intersect or a version of it would be in the wrong hands. Either way could be lethal, and the world doesn't need unsupervised people who have all the knowledge and government files roaming around."

Can you imagine the chaos that could follow? Selling the info to the highest bidder."

Hartley watches as the final piece is safe and complete. Hartley quietly tells Chuck one last message. Chuck leans in. Hartley whispers. "Aces Charles."

Chuck stands up. He now knows that it wasn't only Bryce that was apart of this whole thing but his dad as well sending the info.

 **LA**

Beckman forces Sarah to take some time off and rest, well all of them. Chuck insist on her staying at the apartment. At least he can take care of her. Sarah agrees and she's glad she did. Chuck changes to go to bed as Sarah finally sees the damage Shaw did to him. But she's glad that the world is safe once again and that Chuck could have easily been a statistic. Days later, Beckman arrives at Castle to debrief finally with the team and confirms that the threat is over, and all possible leaks have been shut down. Beckman tells the team that she is sending Casey back to DC to investigate those agents who were found in the second building and to make sure that there is no possible way that the version of the Shaw Intersect is active.

Casey heads back to DC only to be met at the airport. A familiar voice gets his attention. Casey turns to find Orion asking him an unusual request to give Chuck the last and latest upgrade that will keep all the files save and manageable. From what they have experienced. Casey tells Orion that Chuck might not need the upgrade - that he is doing ok with what he has. Orion is surprised by Casey's interest in his well being. Orion attempts to leave. "You're not going to say goodbye?"

Stephen turns around. "No cause it's not goodbye."

"Understood." Casey replies.

Stephen turns to leave. "What about Sener, Hartley?"

"All safe thanks to you and Chuck and Sarah."

Stephen turns and disappears.

 **Echo Park**

Sarah sits on the couch as Chuck closes the door after paying for their Spyro pizza. Sarah opens the wine as Chuck pulls out two pieces and puts them on plates. Passing one to Sarah he sits back and turns on the tv to watch the Jewel of the Nile. Sarah cuddles closer to Chuck as her injuries fade away. Chuck leans in tilting his head slightly as he kisses the top of her head. After weeks of searching they are finally home. No more secrets, or riddles or hunting down their own. For the first time in a long time the outside wasn't a threat or a worry. Chuck looked down at his wrist as he took a deep sigh of relief. Only to wish that it wouldn't end.


End file.
